Pokemon Black And White: Lively Senshi
by taffybratz
Summary: "Who are you?" N Asked. Getting a strange vibe from the girl in front of him. She glanced at him with a smile "My name is Sailor Earth" She introduced. Everyone thought they knew her when it turned out she was actually from another dimension, but who would've guessed that Touko, the Hero of Truth was actually a Hero already? Pairings: ToukoxN CherenxBianca
1. Chapter 1

Touko looked around, Three Light fans were everywhere and man when Usagi said to bring ear plugs for protection she wasn't kidding. at this point if she didn't have ear plugs she'd be deaf! Her eyes then began to scan the large crowd for her big brother and future sister in-law, Touko is wearing a purple dress that goes a few itches above her knees with silver wind patterns on it with silver high heels.** No their not really silver just silver colored, like how some stores have shoes that are a certain grey color and look silver **

Guess it'd be better to explain everything from the start eh? Well first off her name is Touko Chiba and she's sixteen years old. she is Mamoru Chiba's younger sister.

Yep. you heard me, younger sister. just about a year ago she had found out she was a Sailor Senshi. A Soldier of love and justice that must protect the earth from anything that threatens it. by day she is Touko Chiba, a regular girl who attends Juuban High School. by night however she is Sailor Earth and fights alongside her comrades and leader,

It turned out her and Mamoru were brother and sister in their past life too only they were called Prince Endymion and Princess Endymion, though unlike how most people think fairytales always have a happily ever after, her brother and Usagi were not so lucky. Prince Endymion died while trying to protect his love. Princess Serenity. while Sailor Earth/Princess Endymion tried to save them but in the end got stabbed in the heart by Queen Beryl.

Though when they were reborn as Touko and Mamoru Chiba when they was younger their parents died in a car accident however Touko managed to live by unlocking the car door and jumping out. whilst Mamoru was not so lucky although he did survive and had no injury's he did get amnesia. now Touko is trying to bring at least one or two memories back so he can remember what his life was like before the accident happened.

Touko sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face when screams were heard, she turned around to see a Youma. the brunette brought out her henshin wand and hid so she could transform,

Once fully transformed, Sailor Earth came out of the shadows with her arms crossed.

May the ass whipping began...

**Meanwhile...in another world...**

* * *

"Concordia!" Athena hissed at her blonde sister "Your dislocating my arm!"

Concordia let go of Athena's arm then waved her on "Hey, It ain't my fault that N is oversleeping besides I need someone to pin the blame on for when I blow a air horn in his ear" The blonde said and giggled evilly.

At this the pink haired girl paled. she could never get why N and Concordia always annoyed each other but it always seemed that she destined to keep her brother and sister from injuring each other. "Y-You know I think I-I hear D-Dad calling my name" Athena said and would of left if she hadn't been grabbed by the wrist by Concordia who began to drag her once again. _"I'm beginning to think N was right when he said she was crazy..." _

Once they entered their little brother's room Concordia kept giggling. and it wasn't a good giggle. it was the symbol that the castle that they lived in may fall to pieces. worse thing of all. no one would know why it fell to pieces.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun-" Concordia kept saying until Athena interrupted her.

"-What are you doing?"

"Singing the Jaws OST before he eats the people he's sneaking up on^-^"

Athena sweat dropped. her dad wasn't paying her enough to go through this or N since he's the victim of Concordia's randomness everyday.

The blonde then sneaked up to where her little brother was sleeping silently in his bed but looked around his room before doing so "Why does he get a bigger room than us?" She whined "It would help me prank you!"

_"Wait WHAT?!" _Athena stared at her sibling before making a mental note to now sleep with one eye open as Concordia slowly brought up the air horn she'd had been carrying however N woke up but wasn't that lucky seeing that as soon as he woke up she blew the air horn right in his ear. making him fall out of bed and rub his ear to check if it was bleeding,

N sighed in relief once he saw that his ear wasn't bleeding but then glared at his older sister "What the hell was that for?!" N Shouted at her angrily. "You could have blown my hearing!" by now the green haired teen was glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Eh?" Concordia shrugged "Hearing is overrated"

N shook his head before getting back into bed "Sisters..." He mumbled quietly before trying to go back to sleep when Athena said "You do know today is the day you become King of Team Plasma right?"

"Uh huh"

"And you don't care at all?"

"Uh huh"

"And your blocking me out aren't you?"

"Uh hu-Wait...WHAT?!" N Sat up and looked at his sisters "What time is it?" He asked.

"Nine o'clock" Concordia answered cheerfully.

"DAD'S GOING TO KILL ME!" N shouted as he got out of bed but before getting ready he glared at his blonde sister "You just HAD to place a boombox with wailord noises outside my bedroom door last night, Didn't you?!" and much to his dismay Concordia just shrugged with a grin on her face. he sighed and shook his head "Can you two leave the room so I can change?"

Concordia rolled her eyes "You didn't say the magic word" she said tauntingly. annoying her brother to the point his right eye began to twitch,

"No more paid" N said with his arms crossed and as soon as those words left his mouth Concordia's eyes widen and she left the room without a second thought,

Athena sweat dropped and turned to her brother "I'd try to stop her" the pink haired girl said.

N sighed heavily "I know, I know, but it's really no use since we're the only two sane ones left in the family." he told his older sister.

The pink haired girl nodded "See you in the throne room" and with that Athena left her little brother's room.

* * *

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Sailor Moon shouted as she destroyed the Youma with her strongest attack and the word "Beautiful!" was it's last word before it turned to dust, The Senshi of the Moon sighed in relief before turning to her comrades, "Well that was easy!"

Sailor Mars groaned as she walked up to her leader "That's easy for you to say Meatball head!" Sailor Mars said in a irritated tone "You weren't the one who was getting run over by people while trying to stop the freaking Youma from killing them!"

Sailor Earth put a hand on Sailor Mars's shoulder "Come on, Rei-chan give Usagi-chan a break tonight because we're all tired and we're all hungry, so lets just go home and eat" The Senshi of Earth suggested the let out a yawn, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at Tuxedo Karmen, "I'll be home if you need me..." she would have begun walking along with the other Senshi if Sailor Mercury hadn't told them to stop.

"Wait!" Sailor Mercury called out making the rest of the Sailor Senshi turn around to look at her. the blunette began typing various things on her super computer "I think I've discovered where these Youmas are coming from!" the Senshi of Mercury exclaimed,

This made Sailor Venus look at her tiredly "Great...can you tell us where tomorrow?" the blonde asked her comrade sleepily.

The blunette laughed nervously "Actually...no...since it's something we should discuss now and something I need Sailor Pluto to look at." Sailor Mercury said and at the mention of her name, Sailor Pluto walked toward the mercurian princess. "Their coming another dimension?" Sailor Pluto blinked at this. "But the Time Gates say nothing of the sort about another dimension, only the past. present and future."

"Okay so if their from another dimension...HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DEFEAT WHATEVER IS SENDING THEM TO OUR WORLD?!" Sailor Mars questioned while crossing her arms with a piercing glare. Sailor Mercury laughed nervously and Sailor Pluto sweat dropped.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable by Sailor Mars's glare. Sailor Mercury began typing something on her Mercury Computer "There is a way to defeat this enemy but it could be very dangerous." The blunette said

"Oh really?" Sailor Neptune put her hand on her hip "Just how dangerous?"

"Extremely dangerous but in order to defeat this enemy we need to-"

"-Send one of us to that dimension and have them face the enemy alone while we stay here and fight the Youmas" Sailor Pluto finished for her blue haired comrade. a long pause of silence went by as everyone looked at each other, Sailor Moon stepped forward to volunteer but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Sailor Moon looked at the gloved hand before staring at her boyfriend "Mamo-chan" Sailor Moon said as she stared into his eyes.

"Usa-ko" Tuxedo Karmen replied before a staring contest begun. although they were just looking at each other the former Prince of Earth and the former Princess of the Moon understood each other completely. with or without words,

Sailor Earth bit her lip before sighing deeply "I'll go" she said with her hand raised in the air.

"What?!" Tuxedo Karmen said, in shock that his sister would offer to go to a other dimension where who knows what lives, Sailor Earth glanced at him and Sailor Moon before saying "You two should not be separated because number one. if in need you can combine the Silver and Golden crystals. reason number two is that Mamoru gets kidnapped too easily so yeah...you two should not be separated from each other."

Everyone nodded at the second reason while Tuxedo Karmen had a insulted look on his face. Sailor Jupiter turned to Tuxedo Karmen "Well...it is true that you do get kidnapped very easily." the Senshi of Jupiter stated and smiled sheepishly.

"But" Sailor Venus tilted her head in confusion "What if she needs us in battle?" Sailor Venus questioned

Sailor Mercury shook her head"From what I've discovered these Youmas maybe stronger than the ones being sent here but their not strong enough to kill someone, strong enough to wound a person very badly, but not strong enough to kill a person." Sailor Mercury explained to her fellow Senshi.

Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Earth "Plus sine I've never try to open a gate to another world before you maybe there for a few months, am I clear?" Sailor Pluto told the brunette in front of her. a serious expression on her face.

"Crystal!" Sailor Earth said quickly with a nod as Sailor Pluto raised her staff up thus making the Garnet Rod glow brightly while something that looked a black door with white lining appeared in front of her. this made Sailor Earth gulp. she was about to walk near it when Sailor Moon said "Please...be careful" in a soft tone.

Sailor Earth glanced over her shoulder and gave her a V for Victory signal "Aren't I always Usagi-chan?"she said with a wink then looked at the door in front of her and with a deep breath. she walked through it and the last thing she seen was a flash of white light before she lost conscious.

_"Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" _A mysterious voice sounded.

**The moonlight carries the message of love, quote by Usagi Tsukino.**

* * *

Why can't I do chapter 1's like a normal person?! T_T Eh, anyway this was chapter 1 and sorry that N. Athena and Concordia are OOC but for some reason it's how I always saw them since if it were reality I highly doubt they'd be in character and saying the exact same things from the video games otherwise it'd be a little awkward O.O therefore I made them the type of siblings that are random at some points however they will still be like their video game self's at some points. as for Touko since she never spoke when the player plays her we don't know her personality though I try to explain her death as Princess Endymion...the getting stab by Queen Beryl part was inspired by watching too much Sailor Moon Crystal at 2:oo in the morning O_O The next chapter will be better though so until then TTYL


	2. Chapter 2

"Touko! Touko wake up!" A impatient voice shouted at the brunette, making the Sailor Senshi jump and sit upright. Touko breathed heavily before looking at the boy in front of her and the room she was in.

_"Where am I?_" Could Setsuna actually make a mistake and send her into somebody's house and not another dimension? but then again how does he know her name?! Touko stared at him before finally asking the question she's been wanting to say since she woke up "Who are you?"

The boy stared at her weirdly then fixed his glasses "Umm...Cheren? you know,the guy you've known your whole life and live next door too?" The boy, Cheren crossed his arms "Come on Touko! Now's not the time to play dumb! Today's the day we finally get Pokemon!" he stated seriously even though the brunette could detect he was trying to hide the excitement in his voice, then her attention came upon a box with blue gift wrapping and a green ribbon tied into a bow. basically it looked like a Christmas present to the teen.

Curious as to what Pokemon are. Touko got out of bed and began walking toward the gift wrapped box however Cheren stopped her mid-way "Hold on Touko!" he said with his hand held high "Don't you remember we promised Bianca we'd wait for her?" Cheren stated and fixed his glasses.

"Uhh...yeah..." Touko replied awkwardly and laughed nervously "Guess I've gotten too excited for the Pokeman-"

"-Pokemon-"

"-Pokemon!" Touko sweat dropped. just what the heck is a Pokemon?! and who the heck is Bianca?! the former Princess of Earth sighed deeply _"Okay Touko...act cool...you only have to act this out until you defeat the enemy and can get your ass outta here! okay...I can do this..." _this was when Touko looked into a mirror and noticed her clothes were different, instead of the purple dress she was wearing the night before she was wearing a white t-shirt. light blue shorts. black combat boots. a black vest and a white and pink hat with a strange ball like thing which was also pink in the middle of the hat. the brunette's eye began to twitch. this mission is beginning to get to the point that after she's finish she's gonna retire or consult Setsuna about Time Paradoxes and tell her that some idiot from the future screwed up the past. _"SETSUNA! IF YOU CAN READ MINDS THEN TELL ME JUST WHERE THE HECK AM I AND WHAT ARE POKEMON!" _

"SORRY I'M LATE!" A voice shouted, making Touko jump a few feet. the brunette then turned around to see a girl with short blonde hair and green eyes. upon seeing her Touko thought _"This must be Bianca..." _

"Bianca, I've knew for ten years that you have no sense of time but seriously!" Cheren stated and took a step forward "Today's the day we get Pokemon from Professor Juniper"

Bianca bowed politely "I know, I know, sorry Cheren, sorry Touko," Bianca apologized to the two as she walked over to them,

Touko nodded "It's okay Bianca" she said and mentally sweat dropped, this is more confusing than the time she became Sailor Earth and was confused about the whole Senshi ordeal. now though. when she compares now to that day. she'd say that this is possibly the weirdest day of her life. Cheren and Bianca were talking however Touko was busy thinking to listen however she was brought back to reality when Bianca suggested "They came to Touko's house so Touko gets first pick"

"Naturally" Cheren walked up to them so now he was standing right beside Touko "The Pokemon are waiting for us in that box" he turned to the Senshi of Earth "OK, Touko. you go first and take a peek at the gift box. I want to meet the Pokemon right now!"

"Eh?" Touko looked at them then stared at the gift wrapped box _"Oh yeah...make me open it first in case it's a freaking bomb ._._" the former Princess of Earth picked up the card and quickly read'd it, the world is in danger! there is no time for reading! she then opened the gift box to reveal three red and white balls with a button in the middle, "Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig" she muttered as she read'd the labels, _"Guess I gotta pick one of them..." _

Cheren and Bianca began holding their breath as Touko bit her lip until she finally made her choice "I Choose...OSHAWOTT!" and as soon as those words left her mouth Cheren and Bianca sighed in relief,

**1 Hour Later...**

* * *

Touko stared at Cheren confusedly "A Poke What?" she said in a confused tone, a eye brow raised as she stared at the boy in question.

"I Challenge you to a Pokemon battle," Cheren smirked, "Since I have the type advantage against your Oshawott or did you forget everything from Trainer's School?" he taunted the brunette which in return made her glare at him,

"Okay! Number one, Oshawott has a name y'know!" she petted the Oshawott whom was currently sitting on her left shoulder "Ain't that right Kaito?

"Osha! osha wott!" Kaito said happily, Touko giggled at how cute the water type Pokemon was before turning her attention back on Cheren "No I did not forget everything we learned from Trainer's School!" she lied "So bring it on Cherry!"

* * *

"Dang it! Snivy, use Tackle again!" Cheren yelled, wiping sweat off his forehead,

Touko stared at him weirdly. why was he sweating knowing it was the Pokemon doing all the work and fighting? she shrugged then turned her attention on Kaito. "Dodge it Kaito!" Kaito dodged as Touko began to form a plan in her head. "Get behind Snivy quick!" Kaito quickly zips behind Snivy then saw Touko wink with her index finger twirling,

Understanding his trainer. Kaito did a flip back front. Snivy, thinking the water-type was still behind him, turns around and tackles but missed then came to a screeching halt, confused. "Wait-!" Cheren began and took a step forward,

"Now!" Touko ordered loudly,

Kaito then tackled Snivy harshly and Cheren screams as he and Snivy get smash into the wall. Snivy gave off one last weak and then fainted, "B-But we were suppose to win!" he winces and cracked his neck as he slowly got up. he glared at Touko "Did you have to slam me into the wall as well?!"

Touko picked up Kaito and hugged him before looking at Cheren, to which as a reply. she shrugged and said "Hey, you did say Pokemon and Trainer are one in battle so...YOU TWO BECAME ONE WITH DAH WALL OF DOOM! DUN DUN DUN!" Kaito laughed at his trainer's randomness.

Bianca raised her hand "My turn!" she walked up to Touko with a cheerful smile "Touko! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" This made Touko sweat drop,

Here we go again...

* * *

N and Athena glared at Concordia who was laughing nervously as their dad kept talking on the xtransceiver, the two were getting to the point they was about to choke their blonde sister who cautiously took a step back as they took a step closer to her, "You seriously just had to answer that damned thing didn't you?!" N whispered harshly "We listen to his mouth enough at home!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Ghetsis shouted angrily through the xtransceiver.

"Err..." The trio looked at each other nervously "What N meant to say is that..." Athena began as N and Concordia began making hand signals "We miss you...?"

N and Concordia facepalmed and shook their heads, _"Oh yeah...because we miss his complaining so much..." _Zorua said to Athena in a sarcastic tone, making the pink haired girl sweat drop.

Ghetsis rolled his well...one eye that wasn't covered by the robotic eyepatch he wore on his right eye, the three siblings could never figured out why he wore that thing to began with because one time he took it off and still had an eye, the only logical explanation they could come up with was that he was trying to be a Pirate in ugly clothes, "Listen,"Ghetsis said as Concordia began mocking what he said "I'll be in Accumula Town in an few minutes to deliver a speech on behalf of Team Plasma, Understand?" N. Athena and Concordia exchanged looks of horror at the mention of that,

"Yes Father" they said in unison, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Good" and with that the screen turned black as a symbol that he had hung up on the xtransceiver, which brought joy to the three,

N sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "Why does he have to come here? he treats us as if we're little kids and can't do anything!" the green haired teen stated in a annoyed tone. "Now Concordia, I understand about him thinking that she's child-ish" the blonde glared at N as he continued "But us?!"

Athena shrugged "Well look at the bright side, it'll all be worth it after we liberate the Pokemon from Pokemon Trainers." the pink haired girl encouraged,

N rolled his eyes "At this point. I'm considering going to Sinnoh and if he tries to get on a plane to bring me back that I'll hire someone to take that plane down!" he stated,

"AND YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE THE MOST INNOCENT OUT OF THE THREE OF US?!" Concordia shouted in question. "Heck! Athena acts more innocent than you!" she crossed her arms "Did you hack into something and made yourself King of Team Plasma? because you sure as heck don't act the part, if anything I should of been put in the running."

The green haired teen glared at Concordia as Athena paled _"Here they go again..." _the pink haired girl sweat dropped and looked at her Ralts before shaking her head sadly, just one day, just one day! her brother and sister couldn't go one day without fighting!

Ralts looked at her Trainer then looked at Zorua and Gothita whom was watching their Trainers argue. the Dark type and Psychic type Pokemon turned their heads toward Athena with expressions that said 'This going to be one bloody trip around Unova' Ralts sweat dropped _"You know if you don't stop them...your going have to clean up a HUGE mess with whoever wins this argument..."_ Ralts told her Trainer, making Athena sigh.

That means she's going have to bail them out of jail, isn't she?

* * *

"So we all take a step to Route 1 together and at the same time? Touko asked, blinking,

Bianca nodded then linked her arms with Touko "Come On! Please!" Bianca said with the Puppy dog pout.

"Okay.."

Bianca Smiled happily as Cheren linked arms with Touko. making the brunette look at them before staring at the path in front of her, then the blonde haired girl began counting.

"One, Two, Three!" and they all take a step onto the route, officially marking the beginning of their journey,

Or Cheren and Bianca's Pokemon journey. since in fact. Touko didn't want to became Pokemon League Champion or a Professor or anything in that case,

No. her destiny was already written unlike Cheren and Bianca whose destiny wasn't already written along time ago.

What was her destiny? protect Princess Serenity. a.k.a. Usagi Tsukino at all costs. even in the 30th century where Usagi becomes Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo she must protect her. it's a job she must carry out until the day she dies and she wouldn't have it any other way seeing that she was loyal to the Princess of the Moon and would do anything to protect her.

Bianca squealed in excitement "THIS IS SO EXCITING!" she then squealed once again "I Wonder what will happen!"

Cheren nodded "It is pretty exciting," he stated then adjusted his glasses. he turned to Touko "Aren't you excited Touko?"

Touko looked at her two new friends then nodded with a smile, the brunette may have been smiling however on the inside she was worried about her friends and brother back home. although the pressure of having to lie to these two and fight monsters alone is going to be hard...somehow though she had a feeling that something good was going to come out of this sooner or later.

Little did the Earth Senshi know about what was about to unfold during this adventure.

**Think positively. It's the best way to turn around a bad situation. Quote by Minako Aino**

* * *

**Kaito: meaning sea-ocean**


	3. Chapter 3

Touko stared in awe at the town in front of her. it was very peaceful and the scenery around it was beautiful. it was nothing like Tokyo where it was always busy and loud and had monsters attacking it everyday...yeah...this just made Accumula Town more refreshing...

"So Cheren" Bianca began and looked at the black haired boy as she hugged her new Lillipup, Tepig on her left shoulder. "What are you gong to do? I'm thinking of healing my Pokemon."

Cheren glanced at her "I think I'll challenge some trainers to battle that way me and my team can get stronger" he replied with his arms crossed which Snivy whom on top of his head also did, he also had a new Pokemon which was a Purrloin that was walking right beside him.

They glanced at the brunette "What are you going to do Touko?" the blonde asked.

This made her pale "Umm..." Touko bit her lip "I'm going to heal my Pokemon...?" she said uncertainly then mentally cursed herself for making it sound more like a question than a answer, her newly caught Pidove whom she named Kazami and Kaito stared at their trainer. blinking.

Bianca smiled excitedly "YAYY! THEN WE CAN GO SHOPPING AT THE POKEMART TOGETHER!" Bianca said happily.

The brunette smiled but that soon made her homesick due to the fact that Bianca reminded her of how excited Usagi got when going to Crown's Arcade "Usagi-chan..."

Yes, I'm skipping Professor Junipers tour of the Pokemon Center o.o

* * *

Touko And Bianca talked as they walked out of the Pokemon Center. they were just about to began looking for Cheren when he came running to up them, exhausted, the two looked at him confusedly before something caught Bianca's attention "Guys, look." she pointed out suddenly. pointing toward a group of men and women in ridiculous looking costumes with the letter 'P' outlined in blue, and in the center of them all. stood a man in a hideous multicolored robe with two eyes on the front, he had green hair and a red robotic eye patch covered his right eye however the eye that wasn't covered was red,

Touko sweat dropped. this guy had fashion sense so bad it made Queen Beryl's outfit look fashionable, seriously what is wrong with this world? why is there a group of idiots dress as knights and whatever that guy was trying to be? she was brought back to reality when Cheren and Bianca began pulling her toward them.

When they finally got near the strange group, the brunette glanced at Cheren "Why so close to that revolting outfit?" she asked

Cheren stares at the group in front of them with a suspicious look gleaming in his cobalt eyes, "It may be important besides we might get a good laugh out of this" Cheren replied, Bianca didn't say anything only stared at the strange group in question.

The three began talking, but quieted down as the man with the red eye patch cleared his throat loudly, making Touko think "If this speech is more terrible than some of Mamoru's then when I get back I better get a car or a unlimited supply of Milkshakes o_e" she thought as she remembered that one time Mamoru made a speech so bad it put a Youma in a coma, Hey, That rhyme!

"My name is Ghetsis" the man said, Touko sweat dropped. who names their kid Ghetsis? "I am here representing Team Plasma."

"Hmm...Team Plasma for short it can be call TP...wait...that would mean toilet paper...eh...oh well" the brunette thought with a grin,

"Today, ladies and gentlemen," Touko watched as Ghetsis kept talking about some strange shit when she felt like someone was either watching her or staring at her, after being a Senshi for so long its bound to make you very easily aware of the people around you, Touko whipped her head toward her right and saw that a guy probably around her age with green hair was looking at her but quickly turned his attention back on Ghetsis as soon as she looked, she blinked and shrugged, though she was relieved that her fellow five inner Senshi wasn't there otherwise they would of dragged her over there and forced her to talk to him since they did that to her a lot back home...

Flashback...

* * *

"Come on Touko-chan! He's a perfect match for you!" Minako whined as she try to yet again set the brunette up with a random person she didn't know as they began to leave the Hikawa Shrine,

Touko gave her a dull look, making the five inner Senshi sweat drop at how much she and Mamoru looked alike when she gave that look. "No" she said in a bored tone as she went back to the book she was reading,

Minako pouted "Why do you always turn the guys I set you up with down?" the Senshi of Venus complained making Touko sweat drop as well as making her eye brow twitch.

Sighing. the Senshi of Earth closed her book since it didn't look like she'll finish it now, "Because my duty is to protect the Prince and Princess so until their married I won't date anyone due to the fact that it might get in the way of my job as a Senshi," Touko stated seriously, ever since the day she became a Senshi she promised Queen Serenity that she would protect Princess Serenity at all costs while on that same day she promised she'd fight for Prince Endymion's and Princess Serenity's happiness, and she wasn't about to break those promises.

Minako sighed in defeat "Fine...geez sometimes I swear your as stubborn as your brother" she said which made Touko raise a brow in question "Kidding!" she laughed nervously then looked up at the sky "Though you really do gotta give someone a chance at some point of your life. you know, live life to the fullest!"

Touko rolled her eyes "I know but not only destiny is what makes me unable to date but the fact that I am scared of dating someone and that once they find I'm a Senshi that they'll break up with me because they'll think I'm weird" the brunette explained "So in a way I highly doubt I'll find the right guy to go out with.."

The blonde smiled softly "Believe me you will.." the Senshi of Venus stated

Touko glanced at her "You think so Minako-chan?" she asked, Minako looked over to Usagi. Ami. Rei and Makoto whom nodded in agreement,

"Of course! Now would the goddess of love lie to you?" Minako said with a wink, making her comrades laugh "What?"

"Nothing!" Rei quickly said, confusing the blonde even more as the sun set and as the moon began to shine upon them.

End of flashback..

* * *

Lost in her thoughts, she blocked Ghetsis out however two words caught her attention,

"Pokemon Liberation" she glared at Ghetsis if someone were to say that about animals either Luna, Artemis, Usagi or Minako would beat them up! "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"Yeah...the Tokyo Mew Mew will and kick your ass while their at it" Touko thought, she then calmly walked up to Ghetsis with a raised brow, "I can detect that there is no truth truth in what you're saying but first I must say that by separating humans and Pokemon your knocking nature off balance which will endanger your life" she pointed at Ghetsis then a Team Plasma grunt "Your life" and she pointed to another Team Plasma grunt "Your life" she crossed her arms "I might as well say that it'll endanger everybody's life which will cause everyone to die and guess what? it'd be YOUR fault jackass" she turned to the Team Plasma grunts "Thank you for your attention." she said innocently then walked back to Cheren and Bianca.

Muttering was heard throughout the town as Ghetsis's non robotic eye twitched, he cleared his throat before continuing what he was saying. "That's right!" he said to nobody at all, making the town residents look at him weirdly, "We must liberate the Pokemon!" Touko rolled her eyes. she now knew what the first law of Crystal Tokyo should be, don't let crazy loons like Team Plasma into the Palace otherwise their ass will be personally handed to them by the Senshi and herself, "Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon will truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon...and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

And with that they took their flags and shove it up their ass. Nah. Just kidding! But that was what Touko was about to do to them if they didn't leave. though she found it just plain stupid that those Team Plasma people had to form a shield around Ghetsis, however there was something off about that guy's speech.

Touko shrugged as Bianca says "Well...that was...strange..." the blonde then pet her two Pokemon affectionately.

"Think that's strange you should come to Tokyo. we have strange things year around," The brunette thought and pet her Pokemon "If you ask me...I'd say that man was either drunk or on drugs," Kaito and Kazami ( Pidove ) nodded in agreement.

"I think everyone here agrees on that. I mean. Who in their right mind would want to separate people and Pokemon"

"Like I said...A MAN WHOSE DRUNK OR ON DRUGS"

Silence..

Touko looked up to the sky. she better get going that way she can complete this mission and get back home, besides its not like anything is standing in the way-wait...why is Cheren glaring at her and why is Bianca blushing?

She turned around and saw the reason why Cheren was glaring and why Bianca was blushing,

It was the same guy that was staring at her during the Plasma morons speech. he was looking over at them.

"He's cute..." Touko thought then shook her head "NO. Now is not the time to start crushing on someone! Protecting the Prince and Princess always comes first" she mentally scolded herself, completely oblivious to the fact that the guy from earlier was walking toward them.

Next thing she knew was that he ended up in front of them, asking in a fine, slightly deep voice, "Hello, My name's N." he introduced himself then looks at Touko whom had a brow raised "You. Your Pokemon, they were just saying..."

Cheren looked at him "Um hello? Yeah, name's Cheren. Did you just said that Touko's Pokemon was saying something? that's a odd thing to say" Cheren said with a raised brow.

N looked at Cheren with a slightly disappointed expression "Oh. Then, you three can't hear it either..how sad"

Touko mentally rolled her eyes, just who did he think he was? just because no one else can understand a Pokemon don't mean its sad or that you can think your all that. heck! people in her world can't understand animals yet their all just fine and happy. plus she knows two talking cats to prove it! three if you count Diana when she comes back in time with Chibi-usa.

"Yes, I can understand and talk to Pokemon." N said and glanced at her "You seem strong, How about a battle?"

The brunette shook her head "Sorry but I've got some important things to do" Touko replied.

"Oh?" N said and tilted his head with a confused look on his face and at this point Touko was wondering if he was mocking her "Like what?"

"Like protecting the Earth you idiot!" was what Touko really wanted to say but decided against it. she then calmly says "Like going to the next town before it gets dark"

"Oh..." N flipped the tip of the hat on her head "Are you sure your not just scared of battling and agree with Team Plasma?" he said in a taunting tone which much to his amusement he could see a fire lit up in her blue eyes that no other trainer he'd seen had. it was strange and seemed to hold a odd passion that wasn't for Pokemon battling but for something else.

"You got a lot of room to talk" Touko said coldly "If you believe in the crap they say then you should start off by releasing your own Pokemon" N was about to say something when Touko said something that shocked him to the core "Or are you the inside man whose working for them?"

N froze and paled at her words. Zorua whom was resting on N's shoulder looked at him with a shocked face "HOW DID SHE FIGURE IT OUT THAT FAST?!" Zorua shouted. shocked yet confused as to how a trainer who could of possibly just started their journey catch on to them that fast.

Bianca laughed nervously "She's just joking...Right Touko?" the blonde said then sweat dropped at the brunette's cold glance.

No response

"Right Touko?"

The brunette glanced at the blonde "Right.." she said dryly and turned back to N. the suspicious look still gleaming in her eyes. that was when she saw a girl with pink hair and another girl with blonde hair walk up him.

"N" the pink haired girl said as she walked up to him "We better get going before it gets dark. Striaton City is a long walk from here." she told N then noticed Touko. Cheren and Bianca "Oh hello. My name is Anthea, I am N's older sister" then the girl. Anthea, pointed to the blonde "And this is Concordia. she is also N's sister" Concordia smiled and waved.

"Please to meet you" Bianca said cheerfully while Cheren and Touko was silent.

After a long pause of silence. N finally spoke up "So how about that battle?"

A vein began popping out of Touko's forehead. is that all people do in this world? bother you about a dumb battle until you say yes? sighing. the brunette said "Fine! But lets make it fast," she looked at her Pokemon "So who wants to battle?"

Oshawott raised his hand "Okay Kaito wants to battle" after saying that Touko put the Oshawott on the ground as N brought out a Purrloin. she glanced at N real quick before looking Kaito in the eyes "Now remember, winning isn't everything because if you won things all the time life will be too easy besides" Touko winked "Losing is just another reason to try harder next time"

"Osha! osha wott!" Kaito said happily before he hugged his trainer. N coughed to gain their attention. making the trainer and Pokemon look at him.

N crossed his arms "Don't you know that nicknaming Pokemon is a way of branding them knowing they belong in the wi-" he trailed off when he saw how Touko was looking at him. if looks could kill he'd be dead at the moment seeing that her glare was getting more and more deadly with each passing second.

Touko crossed her arms "Don't you know that by parting humans and Pokemon will kill the humans off? plus if you keep trying to make me leave my Pokemon you will no longer have a face because I'll rip it off." the brunette replied which made Anthea and Concordia look at N as if he was crazy to battle her.

"Don't battle her...I think she's a little off-" Concordia began but got interrupted by Touko.

"I can hear what your saying baka."

Laughing nervously. Concordia took a far step away from N, which much to her surprise Anthea did the same. "I guess she doesn't want to get hit by that girl either.." the blonde thought.

Cheren stepped forth "I'll be the referee" he said and adjusted his glasses before pointing at the two Pokemon "Begin!"

"Purrloin use scratch!" N ordered

Purrloin quickly ran up to Oshawott and scratched him. Touko bit her lip. "Kaito use water gun!" she ordered which much to her dismay Purrloin once again scratched Oshawott before he could use his attack on the cat like creature. the brunette held her breath.

This was gonna be a long battle..

* * *

Oshawott staggered backwards and would of it fell backwards had it not been for Touko catching him, her blue eyes filled with worry. "How about we call the battle off sweetie?" she said softly as she looked at all the scratches on the water type Pokemon's body.

Thinking that the brunette was giving her Pokemon a potion. N then said "Purrloin use shadow claw!" he ordered quickly.

"What?!" Knowing that Oshawott was hurt enough, she got in front of the small Pokemon and covered him with her body as the cat Pokemon dug its claws into her back. making the girl scream in pain. and as the dark type Pokemon kept digging its claws into her back all she could do was bite her lip to try to ignore all the pain.

Once she knew that there was no more scratching she was afraid to look at her back. knowing that its probably a gruesome sight.

"Touko!" Cheren and Bianca shouted as they ran to their friend who was hissing in pain. Cheren glared at N "What was that for?!" He snapped at the green haired teen, his eyes blazing with anger.

"I thought she was healing her Pokemon so I told Purrloin to knock Oshawott's HP down" N explained

"Did you see her hold a potion?!"

"Well no but I-"

"Then you shouldn't of told your Purrloin to-"

"-I am okay" Touko's weak voice said as she got up. Oshawott in her arms and Pidove flying back to sit on her shoulder. "I'm heading to the Pokemon Center...you two" she glanced at Cheren and Bianca "Can go on without me" and with that Touko began walking away while saying a few quiet "Owws"

N returned Purrloin to its pokeball when Anthea slapped his arm "What?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Why don't you go and apologize to her? her back was rather bloody" Anthea said with her hand on her hip, a strict expression on her face.

"And why should I apologize to a trainer who abuses their Pokemon? if anything she well deserved it" N said a matter of fact-ly making a vein pop out of her head.

Anthea huffed "Abuse her Pokemon? she put herself in front of Purrloin's shadow claw!" the pink haired girl stated. her face red.

"Eh?" N walked away and began to go the direction toward Striaton City, leaving Anthea with a red face and twitching eye while Concordia sweat dropped, "FINE! ME AND CONCORDIA WILL GO APOLOGIZE TO HER OUR SELF!" Anthea shouted then took notice that Cheren and Bianca were staring at her weirdly "Oh don't look at me that way, there's much more weirder people in this world than me." Anthea said and began dragging Concordia to the Pokemon Center,

"Okay I got four minutes until Kaito is fully healed now all I got do is heal myself" Touko thought and sat Kazami on the stink of the girls's bathroom. her Pidove tilted her head as her trainer turned around and glanced at the mirror to get a good look of her back "I hope this works" she muttered before she started glowing and was outlined with a gold aura, seeing that her Pokemon had a confused look she said "I'll explain later,"

She took a deep breath before putting her hands where her injury was to starting healing it with her Pokemon staring in shock, unaware that a certain pink haired girl and blonde was watching her as the scratches on her back began to disappear, and once the injuries fully healed Touko felt like someone was watching her however she turned around to find no one there,

Touko shrugged and picked Kazami up "Now lets go pick up Kaito and hopefully when we get to that Striaton City place I can buy me a new shirt and vest that isn't bloody" the brunette said and walked out of the bathroom. passing a hidden gasping Anthea and Concordia.

"S-She.." and with that...they fainted..o_o

* * *

N tapped his foot as he waited for his sisters, okay he was used to Concordia being this slow but usually Anthea sped her up. he sighed. maybe he should just go to Striaton City if their going to take forever.

Zorua puffed his cheeks "Why did your dad make your sisters come with you again?" Zorua asked in a bored tone as he sat on the ground. looking up at his trainer.

"To be honest I am not sure why he told them to come along with me" N admitted and checked his xtransceiver. it was two thirty when he left them and it takes them thirty minutes to apologize to someone? geez. he sure was glad that he wasn't Touko then.

A bush rustling caught his attention. he and Zorua turned to bush to see a human like bug pokemon staring at them.

Zorua tilted his head "Is that a Pokemon?" The dark type Pokemon asked his trainer with a confused expression.

"Err..." N looked at it "I...have no idea..."

"Then throw a pokeball at it to make sure and if it is then release it,"

The green haired teen gulped and brought out a pokeball "Okay..here goes nothing..."he threw the pokeball at it. which hit the odd creature in the face. making it stare at N before growling as spikes came out of his head. he paled "O-Okay...its not a Pokemon...NOW WHAT DO WE DO?!"

The dark type Pokemon laughed nervously "Simple...WE RUN LIKE HELL!" Zorua said and began running the way they came from.

N glanced at where Zorua once was before shouting "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" as the creature began chasing him.

* * *

"So...yeah...I'm a Sailor Soldier who has to protect the earth from evil and also protect the Moon Princess" Touko explained the end of the story to her two Pokemon who stared in awe as they continued to walk along the route to Striaton City when a scream was heard, quickly. Touko ran behind a tree and glanced around as Oshawott and Pidove got off her shoulders.

Seeing that nobody was near. she would of grabbed her henshion rod if it was with here that is. the brunette's eyes widen as she remembered her henshin rod was probably back home...knowing someone could be getting attacked by a Youma.

Just. Bloody. Briliant.

Touko banged her fist against the tree. dang it! She never wished for a enemy to attack Earth so bad! Why? Because at least she'd be in her dimension! And she couldn't tell her Pokemon to battle a Youma because it would have no effect!

Oshawott and Pidove blinked when they saw a faint glow in Touko's bag. "Osha! Osha wott!" "Pi! Pi dove!" the water type and flying type Pokemon called out to get their trainer's attention.

"Eh?" Touko glanced at them confusedly then looked at her bag just in time to see the glow fade. she knelt down and put her bag on the ground as she began to search inside when her hands in contact with the familiar object. picking it up from inside the bag. she sighed in relief as her fingers went across the handle of the rod.

She glanced at her Pokemon as she stood up. a serious expression on her face. "Stay here. I'll be right back" Touko assured and with that she began running to where she heard the scream was heard and as she did so she shouted "Earth Crystal Power, Make-up!"

And thus...activated her transformation.

Touko's Henshin...

* * *

Touko's body was covered with different shades of brown as she twirled around. henshin rod in hand and her hair no longer in its ponytail. many blue petals float and surround her body. She curls around the petals and they create her leotard and sailor collar. Quickly after, another burst of petals flows from her brooch and she springs back, as her bows, gloves, boots and choker form in what looks like leafs. Her Earth symbol glows on her forehead at this moment and her tiara forms and after that...she strikes a pose,

* * *

N looked around as he stopped running. taking a moment to catch his breath. "I think...we lost it..." he said when he saw that the creature that was chasing him and Zorua was finally gone.

"Guess who!" a creepy voice said. N and Zorua slowly turned around to see the creature that was once chasing them standing a few feet away from them.

"Okay, enough running! Zorua use foul play!" N ordered. Zorua nodded as he ran toward the creature to use his attack on it however as soon as he jumped to hit it. the creature knocked Zorua away from it with its arm "Zorua!" N shouted before taking note that the dark type Pokemon was flying in his direction. and he took that note as soon as Zorua slammed into him and knocked him off his feet.

Zorua moaned in pain as he got up and looked at his trainer "N! Are you okay?" he asked in a concern tone. hopping off of his trainer's body.

N sat up and rubbed the back of his head to try to stop the throbbing pain "I will be once I stop seeing doubles of everything..." and once his vision went to back to normal he felt his heart in his throat.

The creature was right in front of them. a sinister smile on its face. it raised one of the legs on its back and shouted "Die human!" as it brought its leg done to stab them. the trainer and Pokemon closed their eyes. waiting for the impact however...

**_Zoom!_**

"Huh?" N opened her eyes to see that the creature's leg had been cut by something and when he looked to see what it was he had found out that it had been cut by a blue rose. he tilted his head in confusion. how the heck can a rose cut something?!

"Hey you!" N whipped his head to the left to see a girl clothed in a white leotard with a brown fuku/mini shirt with a green blow on the back of it. a brown choker with a gold star on it. a green bow on her chest that was connected to a small brown cape that had a white stripe on it and in the middle of the bow laid a blue brooch. brown knee high boots that was white at the top. white elbow-length gloves with brown piping and she wore earrings that was two pearls and at the end of the earrings were blue roses. pale pink lipstick and a white mask on her face however the trait that stand out most was the golden tiara on her forehead that had a brown gem in the middle of it.

"Who are you?" the creature asked 

The girl space her index and middle finger out as a small blue light began to glow between her fingers and soon formed into a blue rose. she held it up toward her face and struck a pose"Who am I?" she said. a smirking forming on her face. "My guardian is the planet of life. The soldier of nature, Sailor Earth!" she turned her head toward the creature's direction "I am a Sailor Senshi. brought here by a new crisis.." she threw the rose at it only this time stabbing it in the arm "And I have arrive!"

The creature took the rose out of its arm and glared at the girl. Sailor Earth, with a snarl."I thought Sailor Senshi couldn't travel to other dimensions!" it shouted in frustration.

Sailor Earth put a hand on her hip. the smirk still on her face. "And I thought Youmas only attacked our Earth because of Sailor Moon's crystal, life is full of surprises!" she said

The Youma growled "It doesn't matter because this human is still getting their life force drain!" it said and was about to try to hit N again when something that the trainer and Pokemon did not expect to happened.

"Hurricane winds!" Sailor Earth shouted as she sent out a strong force of wind-air at the Youma. slamming it into a tree. Sailor Earth walked up to N calmly "Any serious injures"

N blinked and shook his head. she sighed in relief "Good..now if you'll excuse me.." she held out her hand as a gold circle with a cross inside it appeared "Earth!" she began as what looked like boulders. flames. water and air flew around her hand. she then held her hand up as the four elements formed into a ball. "Elemental...BURST!" and with that she slammed the ball into the ground and toward the Youma and once it hit it...the said Youma fell to its knees.

"As much as I'd like the woods I'm afraid I have to go because I got places to be and people to see" she said as a golden sword appeared in her hand "Earth samurai..." she began as she ran at the Youma while lighting began to spark on the sword "Lighting flash!" and with those two final words she slashed the Youma in half, quickly turning it into dust.

Sailor Earth blew a piece of hair out of her face while making her sword disappear "Well...that was easy..." she said to herself and was about to leave when a voice caught her attention.

"Who are you?" N Asked. Getting a strange vibe from the girl in front of him. She glanced at him with a smile "My name is Sailor Earth" She introduced.

N shook his head "No, really. Who are you?" he once again asked "What's your real name?"

Sailor Earth crossed her arms and smiled smugly "That's for me to know and you to find out" she said in a singsong voice. N stared at her when a voice called his name.

He turned around to see his sisters running toward him "Well looks like I must take my leave here" Sailor Earth said. he turned around and looked at her as the Senshi of Earth gave him a V for Victory sign "But next time try not to get attack by any monsters kay?" N's face turned red and Zorua wasn't sure if his trainer was angry or blushing but looked up at Sailor Earth who grinned at his trainer "See ya later!" and with that Sailor Earth ran as fast as the speed of light through the woods the same time that Anthea and Concordia finally got close enough to see her.

Anthea blinked "Who was that?" she asked her younger brother in a confused tone.

"Sailor Earth.." he muttered and looked behind him to see the blue rose that she threw to cut the Youma's leg was still on the ground. it's stem being far enough into the ground that it stood but leaned a little bit. he picked it up as her words echoed in his head "That's for me to know and you to find out" a girl from another dimension that can use Pokemon moves? who would of thought about something like that?

"Uh hello! Earth to N! Can you tell us what happened?!" Concordia shouted at him which much to her dismay he did not respond. only stare at the blue rose that he was currently holding in his hand.

Maybe this journey won't just be about finding the twin dragons but to also figure out who Sailor Earth is?

This is going to be one weird ass journey that's for sure. and hopefully Sailor Earth might not be against Team Plasma since she is the so call 'soldier of nature' so surely she'll agree to their ideals right?

Right?

**Don't get in our way. Battle games are dangerous. Quote by Sailor Uranus.**

* * *

AN: The only reason why Touko used the Outer Senshi speech is because she was brought there by a new crisis therefore it fitted her arrival to battle in the Pokemon world.

Kaito: Sea-Ocean (Water type Pokemon)

Kazami: Beautiful Wind (Flying type Pokemon)


	4. Chapter 4

**Dang! I thought I put chapter 4 on here but apparently I forgot it O_O. I need to start writing the sites down since the main site I write and edit this on is Quotev.**

* * *

Touko ran to Striaton City as fast as she could. Oshawott gripping tightly to her shoulder and Pidove flying to keep with her trainer. Touko knew she had to get to Striaton before N and his sisters started looking for Sailor Earth because if shes not there while their looking, it'll make them suspicious about her being Sailor Earth!

And that thought made her run faster. To make sure no one discovers her secret, she could not allow her identity be discovered. Especially when those three act like members of Team Plasma.

* * *

"So your telling me this 'Sailor Earth' girl can use Pokemon attacks and killed some sort of monster thing that try'd to attack you and Zorua?!"Anthea shouted at her little brother, her arms folded and a serious expression on her face. Ralts giving them the same look as her trainer. They had just arrived to Striaton City where N had told her and Concordia about the girl he was talking to when they caught up to him on route 1.

N nodded "I know it may seem unbelievable but its true!" N exclaimed.

Concordia crossed her arms then looked at Zorua "Zorua...can you please tell us what really happened since Pokemon don't lie" the blonde asked the dark type Pokemon. Not believing her brother would try to say some trainer girl was an 'soldier of nature' and that she could use Pokemon moves.

"Its true!" Zorua said "We really were getting chase by a monster and it would have killed us if that girl didn't stop it!"

Gothita blinked "What did she look like then? Besides the outfit and hair I mean face feature wise" she asked Zorua curiously. Zorua sweat dropped and looked at his trainer who was getting unamused stares from his sisters.

N bit his lip as he thought back " Besides the fact that she wore earrings that was two pearls and at the end of the earrings were blue roses. a white mask on her face and a gold tiara on her forehead that had a brown gem in the middle of it." N said "We didn't see her face and she wouldn't tell us her real name."

Ralts looked at the dark type Pokemon and its trainer with a bored expression on her face "And how do we know this isn't a prank?" she said with her arms folded.

N was about to protest when Concordia finished drawing something on a note pad "Like this?" the blonde said and showed him the picture which much to his surprise it looked exactly like Sailor Earth. Zorua jumped on N's shoulder to take a peek.

"That's it! That's her!" Zorua exclaimed.

Anthea looked at the picture then around the city "Maybe someone here knows her? We can look around and ask people if they ever saw her before" the pink haired girl suggested. N and Concordia nodded. "Okay then when do we meet up again?"

N looked at the time on his xtransceiver "How about 4:30? It'll give us a hour to gather up information about Sailor Earth" the green haired teen said.

"And what do we do if we gather up enough information about her?" The blonde asked her brother with a raised brow.

"Simple! We'll try to convince her to join Team Plasma!"

"And if she declines and decides to blast one of us? -_-"

"Well...I don't know about you two but I'll be running as fast as I can"

Concordia glared at N "Torchic" she said and puffed her cheeks out. I figured since they have Pokemon any word/movie/saying with a animal will be turn into a Pokemon saying that looks like the exact animal. Example: Chicken=Torchic

"I am not a Torchic!" N shouted at his older sister.

"If you aren't then why would you run and leave us to get blast!"

Anthea sweat dropped. Knowing another argument is going to start, she grabbed her sister by the wrist with a nervous smile "Uh..we're gonna look for Sailor Earth now! Bye bye!" and with those words dragged Concordia off somewhere as they left to research about this 'soldier of nature'

Touko breathed heavily as she finally stopped running. This whole Pokemon journey thing was way too much exercise for her taste, at this point she was starting to question this world's sanity.

She looked around. Now where's a hotel when you need one-"Hi Touko!" A voice shouted. Waking the brunette out of her thoughts as well as making her jump a few feet. She turned around and saw Bianca behind her.

"Don't scare me like that Bianca-chan!" The brunette said and held her heart.

Bianca giggled nervously "Gomenasai" the blonde said with a bow then looked at Touko excitedly "Do you want to room together in the Pokemon Center? It can be like a sleepover!" she asked happily.

Touko smiled "Sure" she replied. Bianca smiled and began dragging the brunette to the Pokemon Center.

Later...

* * *

Bianca looked around as she combed her hair "Isn't this exciting Touko?" the blonde said with a smile. They had both just changed into their Pajamas and were now getting ready to go to bed.

"Yeah I guess..." Touko said. She still couldn't get why people have to collect these badges just to become a Pokemon League Champion, to her it made no sense. But then again she's in another world so until she adjusts to it nothing will make sense.

The blonde looked at her "You guess? Come on Touko! This is our chance for romance and adventure!" she said which made Touko bit her lip. She sounded like Minako, the princess of Venus who always talked about romance and adventure. "Unless..." Bianca came up to her and stared the brunette in the eyes.

Touko. Feeling a little creep'd out by this. said "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You have a crush already! Don't you?!"

_"What?!" _Touko blinked in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Ah now I know! You haven't realized it yet" Bianca said with a grin "But it seems you have a crush on someone!"

Touko raised a brow "Yeah sure I do..." the brunette said sarcastically before sitting down on her bed "How do you know all of this then? Are you psychic?"

"Nope! I take a lot of magazine polls ^-^"

The brunette sweat dropped. If it weren't for the green eyes. Having different parents and being from two other worlds she would swear that Bianca and Minako were related! She yawned and pulled the covers over her "Goodnight Bianca."

"Night" The blonde replied cheerfully.

**...**

* * *

Touko looked around, why was she in a white area full of fog?

She looked at her clothes. Making her eyes widen. Why was she in her princess form? It's a long brown dress which looks leafy at the top and has a gold bow in the back, a gold necklace and brown elbow length gloves, her hair is down and she has a circle with a cross in it that's gold on her forehead. You can see it on Devianart by looking up Princess Endyion Version 2

The brunette got up and started scanning the area around her when a voice caught her attention "Hello Princess Endymion"

Touko whipped her head around to see Kurai in princess form "Kurai?" she said. Blinking. Lets just say Kurai has black hair and black parts of her dress where Usagi's is gold and her hair is blonde. I don't own Kurai she belongs to the Sailor Moon Sacrifice team. And yes I'm using another oc in here, she may not be a actual senshi but she does play a important part in the story when the final battle starts nearing.

"Who else?" Kurai said with a grin before her expression became dead serious "Listen. You need to find what is the cause of these Youmas since a certain somebody claims my way of finding out is wrong" she said and rolled her eyes. Touko sweat dropped. Knowing Kurai's ways was very different from her sister. Who unlike her blonde twin is more on the violent side and is protective to the point if someone were to hurt Usagi or Seyia. Kurai would most certainly kill them without a second thought.

"I will Kurai, I promise" Touko said.

Kurai folded her arms "You promise on behalf of the Moon Princess that you will find out what are the causes of these Youmas?" she asked. Using the traditional promise of the Moon Kingdom that the Sailor Senshi used.

Touko sighed heavily and held up her hand "I promise on behalf of the Moon Princess that I will find out what are the causes of these Youmas" the brunette said seriously.

The black haired girl nodded in acceptance "Good now I shall let you get back to your mission" Kurai said as she began to walk somewhere but Touko's voice stopped her from going any farther.

"Oh and Kurai..."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't kill Mamoru onii-san..." Lets just say Kurai don't really get along with Mamoru. But she puts up with him for Usagi since she's her sister.

Kurai turned around and laughed "I'm sorry Princess Endymion but I make no promises when it comes to THAT" she said and with those words she disappeared as the fog thicken to the point that Touko couldn't see anything.

* * *

Touko slowly opened her eyes and looked around. So...being in another world wasn't a dream. Yawning. She sat up and looked around to find that Bianca was gone.

"Must of left to go Pokemon battling.." Touko thought and got out of bed only for Kaito and Kazami to tackle her to the ground "Oww!" she looked at the water type and flying type Pokemon who had frighten expressions on their face and were pointing at something. She blinked and looked behind them to find a cardboard box.

She sweat dropped and got up. Walking over to the box and picking it up. She sat it on the bed and looked at her Pokemon "Why are you two so scared of a box?" she asked them. Earning no response. She shrugged lightly and opened the box to find items in it but these weren't ordinary items.

They were Sailor Senshi items.

Now Touko knew why Kaito and Kazami were scared. The others must of teleported the box here. She picked up one of the items. It looked like Ami's Mercury Computer but it was brown with the Earth symbol. She stared at it then pressed a button. Making a message pop up.

"Hi Touko-chan! We thought we make you these items to help you on your mission also...KEEP IN TOUCH WITH US ON THE COMMUNICATOR OR AINO MINAKO SHALL DRAG YOU BACK HOME! O" Touko read'd out loud and sweat dropped. No doubt Minako wrote that. She looked inside the box for more items and saw a pen with a note.

"This is a disguise pen. Just what you want to become and this pen will change you into that. Luna" She read'd and shrugged lightly. That'll come in handy in case she has to spy. It's brown and gold and the three gems are brown, green and blue.

Pidove picked up a small brown bag and landed it on Touko's lap "Pi! Pidove!" she said. Asking her trainer to open it.

Touko opened the bag to find four gems with a note in it. It would seem to be a gift from Mamoru since she knew his signature. She put the note down and further expected the gems. One was red. One was green. One was so light of a blue it almost looked grey and the other was white. She blinked in confusion. Why would Mamoru give her gems?

Oshawott peeked inside the box to find a brown watch with the Earth symbol on it. He picked it up and shown his trainer "Osha! Osha wott!" he said excitedly.

Touko looked at the watch "Kawaii!" she said. Oshawott gave her the watch. She took a closer look at it then opened the top of it to reveal a black screen "Eh?" she blinked when suddenly a familiar face popped up.

"GOOD AFTERNOON!" Usagi shouted happily.

"U-Usagi?!"

Usagi nodded. A cheerful smile on her face "So...did you like the gifts we made for you?" she asked the brunette.

She nodded "Yes and thank you for them but may I ask how did you get them here?" Touko replied. Curiosity in her tone.

"Its quite simple actually. I bribed Sailor Pluto to ship them there"

Touko sweat dropped "You bribed Sailor Pluto?" she questioned. Not believing that Usagi would actually bribe someone. "You've been around Minako and Kurai too much..."

"I have not!" Usagi countered when a voice sounded from behind her "Gotta go...I'm in detention..." she said with anime tears falling down her face before turning the screen off.

Touko sighed and laid down on her bed "Lets see...come into the other dimension check. Now what to do now? I have to find those Youmas before-" she would have finished that thought had it not been for a scream outside the window catching her attention.

She looked out her window then turned to her Pokemon "Did you hear that?" she asked. Oshawott and Pidove shook their heads. She picked the key to the room "I'll be right back" she told Kaito and Kazami then jumped out the window. Landing on her feet perfectly before running to where the scream was heard.

* * *

Bianca held Munna and Tepig tightly as she walked backwards. She bumped into something and turned around to see that she was corner between a concrete wall and two Team Plasma grunts. She turned to face the grunts and gulped. She had come to the Dreamyard to get some Dream Mist for Doctor Fennel however when she had arrived to the place Team Plasma was kicking and beating a Munna. She had try to battle them to get away but they knocked her Tepig and Lillipup out.

"End of the line trainer" A Team Plasma grunt. The male one said.

"N-No it's not!" Bianca said and gulped. Leaning up against the wall.

The female Team Plasma snickered "Oh look...she's scared" she mocked and laughed.

"Maybe we should hurt her more than we were suppose to" the male Team Plasma Grunt said.

Unknown to them. A certain girl with brown hair heard what they said while she was hiding behind a wall. She brought out her henshin rod "I will not let you hurt Bianca-chan" Touko said quietly then raised her henshin rod up "Earth crystal power, make-up!"

**Touko's henshin...**

* * *

Touko's body was covered with different shades of brown as she twirled around. henshin rod in hand and her hair no longer in its ponytail. many blue petals float and surround her body. She curls around the petals and they create her leotard and sailor collar. Quickly after, another burst of petals flows from her brooch and she springs back, as her bows, gloves, boots and choker form in what looks like leafs. Her Earth symbol glows on her forehead at this moment and her tiara forms along with her white mask and after that...she strikes a pose.

* * *

"Patrat use scratch on the girl!" the male Team Plasma Grunt ordered his Pokemon however just when Patrat was about to hit the blonde girl a voice spoke.

"Hold it right there" A female voice spoke.

Bianca looked behind the two Team Plasma Grunts to see a girl in a sailor-ish uniform with a white mask standing behind them. Her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Who are you?" the female Team Plasma Grunt questioned.

The girl smirked lightly "Who am I?" she said "I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, the Guardian of Truth and Elements, Sailor Earth!" she introduced then struck a pose In the name of the Earth, I'll slay you!" she stated and pointed at them.

"Sailor Earth?" the male Team Plasma Grunt said and laughed "What are you suppose to be? Some new type of trainer?" he said.

Sailor Earth crossed her arms "You'd wish. I am not what you think I am" she stated.

This made the Team Plasma Grunts snicker "Oh really? Purrloin use Night Slash!" the female Team Plasma Grunt ordered her Pokemon.

Sailor Earth back flipped and dodged the dark type Pokemon's move "Hurricane winds!" she shouted and used the wind to slam the Pokemon into their trainers "You will not harm Bianca-chan!" she shouted.

Bianca's eyes widen slightly "How does she know my name?" she wondered.

"She can use Pokemon moves?!" the male Team Plasma Grunt shouted in disbelief.

"She must be some type of experiment gone wrong..." the female Team Plasma Grunt muttered.

Sailor Earth put a hand on her hip "I'll have you know that I am not a experiment gone wrong nor am I a Pokemon!" she shouted before she raised her hand up high. Making a blue light flash and that quickly formed into a ball of water "Tsunami Wave!" she said and aimed the ball at Team Pasma. Which the ball then became a tidal wave that shot out at them "Your lucky I lowered the power on that attack" she stated. Seeing that she only knocked the Team Plasma Grunts back some itches and made them soaking wet.

The Team Plasma Grunts glared at her as they stood up "I can't believe we're getting beat by some kind of girl with Pokemon moves" the male Team Plasma Grunt said "But we have to obtain the Dream Mist!" he said and began going near Bianca.

"YAMETE!" Sailor Earth shouted at them then a white light flashed.

Ghetsis appeared to the right "What are you two doing goofing off?" he questioned then another Ghetsis appeared to the left. Making Sailor Earth get in a battle stance "We, Team Plasma, shall separate Pokemon from foolish people!" he said then the two Ghetsis became one Ghetsis that was standing in the front of the Team Plasma grunts, Sailor Earth and Bianca "If you cannot fulfill your duties..." he trailed off.

"T-This isn't...Ghetsis when he is gathering followers..." the female Team Plasma Grunt trailed off nervously "Or Ghetsis when he is trying to control people by tricking them with speeches!" she stated.

"Yeah..." the male Team Plasma Grunt said slowly "This is Ghetsis when a plan has failed, and he is about to issue punishment" he stated.

The female Team Plasma Grunt turned to her comrade "At any rate, let's hurry and say we're sorry so he forgives us!" she said and began running with her comrade. However before leaving the Dreamyard they turned to Sailor Earth "Just wait until our king hears about this, you'll be dead once he finds out!" she stated.

Sailor Earth laughed lightly "Yeah sure...whatever you say" she said.

The Team Plasma Grunts growled then ran away.

The white light flashed and another Pokemon appeared. Bianca walked over to it and put Munna down then glanced at Sailor Earth "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" she asked.

"Names Sailor Earth, as for how I know your name I'm afraid I cannot tell you how I know, for that is something you must figure out on your own" Sailor Earth replied then turned away from Bianca "Good day" she said then quickly ran off.

Bianca watched Sailor Earth leave when someone entered the Dreamyard. She turned around "Oh Professor Fennel..." she said.

* * *

Touko sighed heavily as she walked back to the Pokemon Center "If it isn't Youmas it's something else that I have to fight..." she muttered than bumped into someone "Gomen-" she began but stopped when she saw who she bumped into.

"Hello...Touko, is it?" N said. Turning around to face the girl.

Touko crossed her arms "Yeah, the annoying jerk, is it?" she replied.

N rolled his eyes then looked at the Striaton City gym-restaurant "Hey, how about we go have a talk in the restaurant?" he said and pointed.

"Eh?" Touko said and raised a brow "Why? she asked him suspiciously.

"Oh no reason at all..." N replied and began dragging her inside. Holding onto her wrist.

Touko stared at the green haired boy as he dragged her "Something tells me there is a reason..." she thought. 

**If they are willing to attack us, then we have to be ready to fight them. Quote by Sailor Venus.**

* * *

Yeah I basically just copied and pasted this so any typos from Quotev are here. o_o


	5. Chapter 5

Touko sat down on a chair and stared at N who sat across the table in front of her "Why did you bring me here?" she asked the green haired boy. Suspicious as to why he would bring her here.

"Just to talk. What else?" N replied casually. Making Touko further more suspicious.

"What are you planning N?" Touko thought as she stared at the green haired boy.

A waitress then came over to the table N and Touko was at "Well aren't you a cute couple?" she said and smiled.

"Eh?!" Touko and N said as their eyes widen "We are most certainly NOT a couple!" they exclaimed.

The waitress blinked "Huh. I could of sworn you were." she said then shrugged "May I take your order?" she asked.

Touko looked at the menu "Berry...berry...berry...WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE AND BERRIES?!" she thought and looked at N "What's a Oran Berry sandwich?" she asked.

"It's a Oran Berry sandwich" N replied plainly. Not taking his eyes off the menu.

"But what's a Oran Berry? Is it a fruit or what?" Touko asked. Staring at him confusedly.

"It's a berry." N replied plainly.

"Who would put fruit in a sandwich? And soup, hamburgers, and what is Stunfisk meat?" Touko asked as she read'd the menu.

N stared at Touko with a raised brow "Did you ever eat ANYTHING in your life?" he asked.

Touko's eyes widen and she laughed nervously "Of course! I love peacan berry sandwiches!" she replied. Neither of them noticing the waitness left with a sweat drop.

"Don't you mean Peacha Berry?"

"Yeah, that! I love Peacha Berries! o_o"

"Your strange, you know that?" N said to Touko.

Touko stared at the green haired boy with a insulted expression on her face "I'm strange?! You try to capture monsters that are trying to kill you with a damn ball!" she thought. She sighed.

A boy with red hair that was in a style that made it look like it was on fire with red eyes, wearing a waiter uniform walked to Touko's and N's table "Welcome to Stration City Gym and Restaurnt. May I take you and your boyfriend's order?" he asked Touko.

Touko and N's eye twitched "We are NOT a couple!" Touko said and sighed "Why does everyone think that?!" she muttered.

The boy shrugged then looked at the brunette "So your single?" he asked Touko.

Touko looked at the boy as she pictured a Chibi Mamoru with laser eyes in her head "Single and not ready to mingle." she replied. She has to protect the planet from evil, she doesn't have time for dating. Especally a guy she must met.

"Ahem!" N said and cleared his throat "What are you going to order?" he asked.

"Oh right!" Touko said and looked at the menu "I'll take the...Tomato Berry soup!" she said.

The boy's eyes widen as did N's "A-Are you sure you want to order that?" the boy asked.

Touko nodded "Yes I am sure." she replied.

"...I'll take two Peacha Berry sandwiches please." N told the boy.

"Okay." the boy said as he wrote their orders down then walked away.

N looked at Touko "So Touko..." he began, making her look at him "Where's your Pokemon?" he asked.

"Oh, their just resting at the Pokemon Center." Touko replied calmly as she put the menu down.

"Mhm...sure they are." N said sarcastically as he looked at her unconvinced.

Touko stared at him "Excuse me?" she questioned as the boy brought their orders and glasses of water to their table. He then walked away upon seeing the look on Touko's face.

"I'm pretty sure that's just an excuse and you abandoned them due to being too weak for your taste." N said boredly as he looked at Touko.

Touko glared at N "I would NEVER abandon my Pokemon!" she said. Glaring daggers at N.

"Then where are they?" N questioned. Still unconvinced.

"I told you their resting at the Pokemon Center!" Touko said and growled then took a deep breath and ate some soup to calm down "Just like Makoto-chan's soup..." she thought.

N shook his head "No. You abandoned them." he said.

"THAT'S IT!" Touko shouted and stood up as she slammed her hands on the table. Making some people look at her ""I've had enough of you! You have no right to judge me or say I abandoned my Pokemon when you don't know!" she shouted angrily.

N stared at her "I know perfectly well. You abandoned them and are just like-" he began but...

_SLAP!_

N winced and held his cheek in pain as she glared at Touko lightly. Zorua growling at the brunette.

"Shut the hell up you hypocrite! You don't even know me, let alone know me enough to judge!" Touko shouted. Her face red from anger "I hate people like you, always judging a person from how they look or act..." she growled then shook her head "It's jerks like you that make the world horrible! Not the Pokemon Trainers!" she exclaimed then got her bag and stomped out the Stration City Restuarant.

N rolled his eyes "Trainers..." he mumbled then looked at the Tomato Berry soup "Maybe they put rthe wrong berry since it didn't burn her mouth..." he mumbled.

"I wouldn't do that..." Zorua said to his trainer as he watched him get a spoon.

"Oh come on, if it didn't burn that baka's mouth it can't burn mine." N said then took a bite of the soup...then dropped the spoon immediatley "RIGHT BERRY! RIGHT BERRY!" he screamed as he waved at his mouth from the burning sensation in his mouth. He then quickly drank some water to cool it down.

"I told you not to eat it!"

* * *

Touko walked around Stration City angrily "Who does he think he is? Judging someone he doesn't even know..." she thought. Cleching her fists as she walked.

After awhile the anger she was feeling vanished "I miss them...I miss my friends and onii-san..." she said as she leaned aganst a building's wall. Looking at the sky "Whenever I felt angered, sad or sick they always helped me through it...always making me laugh to cheer me up and making me feel better..." she sighed and closed her eyes "I wish I can go back but I have to complete this mission." she said and reopened her eyes "Best head back to the Pokemon Center." she thought then began walking to the Pokemon Center when she bumped into someone "Sorry!" she said.

The person ws a woman, she turned around and looked at Touko "Are you a Pokemon Trainer and going to challenge the gym?" she asked.

"...Um...yeah?" Touko replied in a unsure tone. Not sure how to reply.

"Was your starter a Oshawott, Tepig or Snivy?" the woman asked.

By now Touko was feeling extremely creeped out "Oshawott..." she replied.

The woman smiled "Perfect!" she said and brought out what looked like a baige and green monkey "This is Pansage, your new Pokemon!" she said.

"Eh?" Touko thought and looked at Pansage "But isn't yours?" she asked. Looking at the woman.

The woman shook her head and gave Touko a pokeball "Nope, he's all yours." she said then walked.

Touko sweat dropped and looked at the pokeball "Okayyy." she said awkwardly then looked at Pansage "Now to name you." she said.

"Pan! Pan sage!" Pansage said and smiled happily as he jumped onto Touko's shoulder. ( I Forgot what sound Pansages make so...o_o)

Touko tapped her chin as she looked at Pansage "I'll name you...Itsuki." she said and smiled.

"Pan pan!" Itsuki said happily.

Touko chuckled and began walking to the Pokemon Center. Once she got there she walked into her room "Hey Kaito, hey Kazami. Meet your new friend Itsuki." she said.

Itsuki jumped off Touko's shoulder "Pan sage!" he greeted and smiled.

"Osha!" Kaito greeted happily as did Kazami.

Touko smiled then shut the door and flopped on her bed. She looked at the ceiling as she began thinking.

* * *

"I'm telling you Cheren! Some girl named Sailor Earth saved me from two Team Plasma Grunts!" Bianca said as she walked beside Cheren as they went down the sidewalk of Stration City to the Trainer School.

Cheren sighed and closed the book he was reading. He looked at Bianca "No offence Bianca but I highly doubt a girl with Pokemon moves is possible." he said as he ut his book in his backpack. He zipped it up then glancd at the blonde "Are you sure you weren't dreaming ue to Munna and Mushara?" he asked.

Bianca shook her head "No, I wasn't dreaming! She really exists!" she said.

Cheren was about to say something but a voice spoke, interrupting him.

"Are you sure it wasn't that healing freak Touko?" A female said.

Cheren and Bianca turned around "You two, Anthea and Concordia right?" Bianca asked.

"Yes but don't wear our names out please." Concordia said as she waved Bianca on.

"Excuse me?" Bianca said in a insulted tone as she put on her hand on her hip.

"Your excused. Oh, and fyi, green, orange and white is not this season's colours. Try something a bit more, fashionable."

Bianca growled as she glared at Concordia "I wear what I want! Not what everyone is!" she stated. Still glaring at Concordia whom only rolled her eyes in response.

"Hmph." Cheren said and took over his glasses as he began to wipe the lens off "You got a lot of room to talk when interrupting one's comversation is rude." he said.

"And it's awful funny you say that when you do that yourself." Anthea said and crossed her arms at him.

Cheren narrowed his eyes at Anthea as he placed his glasses back on "Yes, I do that myself. Everyone does at one point of life, but no matter what it is still rude and impolite." he said calmly as he adjusted his glasses "Riddle me that." he said.

Anthea stared at Cheren "Says the trainer who abuses his Pokemon and only wants them to become 'strong'" she said.

"Pardon?" Cheren said and glared at Anthea.

"You heard me fully well glasses."

Concordia grinned at Cheren's face "Good one Anthea." she said.

"You know, your just like your brother. Mean and accussing." Bianca said as she crossed her arms.

"You two should know that Pokemon will never be perfect beings as long as they're kept inside pokeballs." Anthea said.

Concordia nodded "Besides it'd be best for fashion disasters to release them anyway." she said.

Cheren brought out his pokeball as did Bianca "Then how about we battle to see if your right then? Bothersome girls." he said.

Anthea and Concordia brought out their pokealls "Challenge accepted." Anthea said.

**After battle...**

* * *

"Damn it!" Concordia cursed as she returned her Gothita and Bianca returned Tepig. Hwe and Bianca's Pokemon have both fainted, therefore making it a tie. She looked over to see how her sister was doing.

"Still think your so tough?" Cheren said as his Snivy used vine whip on Ralts.

Anthea bit her lip and began thinking "Ralts, use psychic!" she ordered.

"Snivy use reflect!" Cheren ordered quickly then sighed in relief when his Snivy used the move in time. He looked at Ralts then at Snivy "Use vine whip quick!" he said.

Snivy nodded and used vine whip on Ralts and hit it. Making it faint.

"Ralts!" Anthea said then ran to the fainted Pokemon. She sighed in relief when she saw that she had no injuries, she brought out her pokeball and returned it then stood up.

"Good job Snivy, you earned a good rest." Cheren said and returned Snivy to it's pokeball.

"You were saying about us?" Bianca questioned the two sisters.

"You only won because your outfits are distracting!" Concordia said and crossed her arms "Either way Touko is still a freak. I mean come on, she can heal herself!" she said.

Cheren and Bianca stared at Concordia "Touko is not a freak and she can not heal herself, your just crazy." Cheren said.

Anthea shook her head "No, she really did heal herself." she stated.

"And we don't believe you." Bianca said. Taking a step forward.

Anthea and Concordia stared at Cheren and Bianca. If their her childhood friends, shouldn't they know she has healing powers?

"Either way Pokemon will never be truly happy as long as their trapped in pokeballs." Concordia said.

Anthea nodded and turned around "Good day." she said then walked away with Concordia.

Cheren adjusted his glasses as he watch the two girls away "What bothersome girls." he said.

Bianca nodded in agreement "Hey Cheren..." she said. Making him look at her "I think we just became their rivals." she said "And worst part is...if your beaten by a rival they runb it in your face and are mean." she added.

"Then we just got to train a lot more to beat them."

**Later...**

* * *

Touko sighed in relief once she came out of the Stration City Gym/Restuarant. Apparently she got so bored she decided to try the gym out...and shockingly won a gym badge...which to her looks more a pendant to wear. 

*Flashback*

* * *

"So where is this Stration City Gym?" Touko asked the three waiters. Leaning against a wall.

The boy from earlier grinned as the wall behind Touko opened. Revealing a gym and nearly making her fall.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Touko shouted as she looked at it.

"Welcome to Stration City Gym! I'm Cilan! I like Grass Type Pokemon! " the green haired waiter said.

"I'm Cress, I'm a Water Type specialist. Pleased to make your acquaintance." the blue haired waiter said.

"And I'm Chili! I light things up with Fire Type Pokemon!" the boy from earlier said then struck a pose with Cilan and Cress.

Touko sweat dropped as a bunch of cheerleaders walk into the gym. All cheerfing for Cilan, Cress and Chili "...Well this is weird..." she thought.

*End of flashack*

* * *

Touko shook her head upon the memory. At least in the end she beat Cilan and won the gym badge. She smiled lightly "Off to the Pokemon Center." she thought and would of began walking if she hadn't heard screams. Quickly, she began running to where the screams were only to see a Youma that looked like the grim reaper combined with a snake.

"RUN FASTER BIANCA!" Cheren's voice shouted.

Touko looked to see Cheren and Bianca running from the Youma. Cheren running faster than Bianca. She quickly hid and brought out her henshin wand "Damn, first Team Plasma and now a Youma, what's next? A talking Pokemon cat thing?" she muttered to herself then took a deep breath "Earth crystal power, make-up!" she shouted. 

**Touko's henshin...**

* * *

Touko's body was covered with different shades of brown as she twirled around. henshin rod in hand and her hair no longer in its ponytail. many blue petals float and surround her body. She curls around the petals and they create her leotard and sailor collar. Quickly after, another burst of petals flows from her brooch and she springs back, as her bows, gloves, boots and choker form in what looks like leafs. Her Earth symbol glows on her forehead at this moment and her tiara forms along with her white mask and after that...she strikes a pose.

* * *

"HURRY UP! IT'S CATCHING UP TO US!" Cheren shouted as he ran from the monster.

"I'm trying to!" Bianca said then got knocked into Cheren by a energy blast. Knocking them both to the ground.

"Oww..." Cheren said and rubbed his head as he sat up. He and Bianca then began screaming when they saw the monster coming at them.

"We're gonna-" Bianca never finished her sentence because a fury of blue roses suddenly began hitting the Youma "Can it be that girl from the Dreamyard?"she thought.

"Hey you!" a female voice said. Making the Youma look around "Yeah, you. The freaky creature with a scythe. Looking for trouble ey? Well you found it and now your Moondus-I mean Earthdusted." the voice said as Sailor Earth came out of the shadows.

Bianca looked at Cheren and elbowed him "See! I told you she was real!" she said and crossed her arms. A 'I told you so' look on her face.

"For love and justice, the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, the Guardian of Truth and Elements, Sailor Earth!" she introduced then struck a pose "In the name of the Earth, I'll slay you!" Sailor Earth said and pointed at the Youma.

Cheren looked at Sailor Earth then at Bianca "I still say it's impossible to have Pokemon moves." he said. Then sweat dropped when Bianca gave a 'Wait for it' look.

"Equater bullet!" Sailor Earth shouted and began shooting fire balls like bullets at the Youma.

The Youma growled at her "Damn you!" it said. Then tried to attak only to find out it was stunned "What?!" it said.

Sailor Earth smiled "You were saying?" she said as her sword appeared in her hand "Now how about we finish this?" she said and began running at it "Earth samurai..." she began as lightning began to spark on her sword. She jumped and aimed her sword at it as she began coming down at it "Lightning flash!" and with those two final words. Slashed it in half, turning the Youma into dust.

"These are the oddest power readings I've ever seen." Cheren said as he used his Pokedex to scan the power readings.

"Eh?!" Sailor Earth said and turned around. Making her sword quickly vanish.

Cheren adjusted his glasses "Are you part Pokemon?" he asked.

"Why do people keep thinking that?" Sailor Earth thought then shook her head "I'm a Sailor Guardian." she said then quickly ran away and jumped atop buildings to get away faster as the sun began to set. 

**Minutes later...**

* * *

Sailor Earth panted from where she stood on top pf a building. Her hands on the knees.

"Why are keeping secrets so hard?" Sailor Earth muttered to herself as she started to look at the full moon "But...just by looking at the moon I can tell your all doing fine, minna." she said as she began to think of her friends and brother.

"Their alright, for now." a female voice.

Sailor Earth turned around and quickly brought out her sword "Whose there?! Show yourself!" she said. Her eyes narrowed as she looked where the voice had came from.

The voice chuckled and a nineteen old girl came out of the shadows "My, my, you are awful warily Princess Endymion." she said. Her red hair that was in pigtails blowing in the wind and a wicked glint in her eyes. Black demonic wings on her back.

Sailor Earth tighten her grip on the sword "She looks like a Sailor Senshi but her uniform...she can't be a Silver Millenium Senshi." she thought then took notice of the black upside crescent moon on her forehead "Who are you?" she questioned.

"My name is Sailor Nemesis."

**My dream is to...become a proud Scout and pritect everyone...because that's my mission! Quote by Ami Mizuno.**

* * *

Chapter 5 done! Yes! I wanted to update this before school and I did! Woo hoo! ^o^ I just hope it's not rushed since I was writing quicker than usual o_o (which is usually a week. o_o)

Credits go to my friend Nightmare on Quotev who helped me with Sailor Earth's fire attack.

Isamu: Tree.

What? You didn't think Team Plasma was the only villains in this story, didn't you? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

I know this chapter may not be the best but loads of things has happened and made me unable to take my time and write. This will be short due to it but I promise the next chapter will A LOT better so no need to unfavorite considering this was a rushed Halloween chapter and the next one will longer. Also tell me if any words got mixed up or typos are in there so I can correct it since this was rushed.

* * *

Sailor Earth's widen "Sailor Nemesis?" she thought "No, you can't be. Nemesis had no Sailor Guardian." she said.

Sailor Nemesis smirked "And whose to say that? At one point of time Nemesis did have a Sailor Guardian but she died when it started to lose life." she said. She had shoulder length fiery red hair in pigtails with odangos that looked like they had three red spikes coming out of the odangos. She had a black halter top with red lining that was laced in the front and had a black star with a red diamond in the middle of it on her shirt above her breasts. Connected to her halter and sailor fuku was a red belt with a black upside down crescent moon on it. Her fuku is made of three layers, two that are made of dark purple and lavender fabric and the third layler was black ruffles. She wore black leather gloves that almost went to her shoulders that connected to her middle finger, the gloves had a red flame cut at the top. She had lavender thigh high hosery. The spike heel black boots are above the knee with a red v shape pattern with a red stripe going down in front of the boots. She also wore a purple choker with a black star on it that had a black upside down crescent moon connected to the lower part of it. She wore black feather barrettes in her hair and she had black demon wings connected to her fuku. In her left hand was a silver staff that had a crescent moon with a star in the middle of it at the top and at the middle part of it had a heart rhymn pattern with a diamond at the bottom of it.

"If your not her. Then who are you?" Sailor Earth questioned Sailor Nemesis as she gave the red haired girl a suspicious look.

"Ah ah ah, now if I told you that would ruin the mystery." Sailor Nemesis teased with a smirk.

Sailor Earth growled "You better not hurt the other Senshi or Tuxedo Karmen." she said threateningly.

"And whose gonna stop me from doing so? You or the other Sailor Weaklings?"

"Equater Bullet!" Sailor Earth shouted and began shooting fire ball like bullets at the red haired girl.

Sailor Nemesis flew up and blocked it when it came at her "Is that all you got princess?" she taunted before aiming her hand at Sailor Earh "Nemesis Black Moon Blast!" she said andshot a black beam at the Earth Guardian.

The brunette's eyes widen then quickly jumped off the building. She turned around and saw that the part of the building that the beam hit blew up "Damn." she thought then looked over her shoulder when she heard laughter.

"Amethyst Fire Ball Destroy!" the red haired girl shouted and made purple fire balls shoot at the brunette.

Sailor Earth's eyes widen and she quickly jumped out of the way of the attack, she turned around and raised her hand up high. Making a blue light flash and form into a ball of water "Tsunami Wave!" she said and aimed the ball at Team Pasma. Which the ball then became a tidal wave that shot out at Sailor Nemesis.

Sailor Nemesis disappeared then reappeared behind Sailor Earth "Your good." she began as she shot the brunette across the ground "But not as good as me." she finished with a smirk "I got things to do but there is one thing you should know before I take my leave. I'm the cause of Youmas and as for my intentions here, you'll have to find out yourself Princess Endymion." she said then disappeared in black mist.

The brunette winced as she stood up then looked at where Sailor Nemesis was "I better tell the others about this..." she thought as she detransformed "Just what is her reason to come here and disturb this world's peace?" she thought as she walked to the Pokemon Center.

Next day in Tokyo...

* * *

Ami looked up from her book and blinked at Rei when she came into Hikawa Shrine with a grin on her face as she carried a box "Uh Rei-chan, if you don't mind me asking. What's in that box?" she asked her raven haired friend.

Rei turned to Ami "I just got a rare costume and lets just say since it's Halloween, I'm going to get a little payback on Meatball Head since she's late for the meeting again." she replied, grabbing a knife to open the package with.

"...Rei-chan, are you sure that's a good idea?" Makoto asked as she watched her friend open the package. A sweat drop on her head.

"Of course I am sure! Besides it's Halloween so I can scare Meatball Head as much as I want." the raven haired girl said then opened the package and grinned even more.

Minako looked at Kurai "Should we be worried over Usagi?" she asked as she sweat dropped at Rei.

Kurai shrugged "You guys can but I am going go to a party with Seyia on his planet." she said then stood up and walked to the door "Tell Usagi I said Happy Halloween!" she added before leaving the shrine.

"...We better tell the Outer Senshi to keep an eye on Rei-chan." Ami whispered to Minako and Makoto as she watched the Senshi of Mars take the mysterious box to her room.

Minako and Makoto nodded then sighed.

This is going be one hell of a Halloween.

* * *

Touko yawned and looked at the sky in thought as she walked.

"Well hello Touko" a voice said.

Touko turned around and saw N, Anthea and Concordia standing behind her. She sighed irritatedly "What do you three want?" she questioned in a annoyed tone.

"Oh nothing, just to talk." N said as he got closer to her.

A little too close for her comfort.

"Back off hippie before I send you back to your flowerly meadow." Touko threaten as she took a step back.

N blinked at her "Hippie? I'm a k-" he began but Anthea covered his mouth.

"He's a what?" Touko said and raised a brow. Staring at the trio suspiciously.

"He's a kinda boring nerd." Concoria lied. Earning a glare from her brother whom she ignored.

Touko shook her head then began walking to the garden. Trying her best to ignore the footsteps that was signaling that she was being followed.

"We challenge you to a Pokemon Battle." Anthea said.

The brunette stopped walking "Nani?" she said. Glancing over her shoulder.

"She said we challenge you to a Pokemon Battle." Concordia said.

The brunette's eye twitched. Of course now of all times they would challenge her.

Worst part was Cheren and Bianca had left to get a head start on getting to get to Narcene City.

"Is three trainers against one even allowed?" Touko questioned the trio.

"Yes, shouldn't you know that considering you're a trainer. Or are you a trainer at all?" Anthea replied and raised a brow at the brunette.

Touko growled. Never in her life had she wanted to shoot an attack at people. Okay she did at times but these three have made the top of her list.

"Well? Are we going to battle or what?" Concordia said impatiently. Pokeball in her hand.

Yeah...this makes her wish she was back in her world.

* * *

In Tokyo at the Crowns Arcade

"Hey minna, where's Usa-ko?" Mamoru whom was dressed as a vampire asked as he walked to the three Inner Senshi.

"We was just about to ask you the same thing." Makoto said as she looked at Mamoru. She was wearing a pirate costime.

"Rei-chan hasn't arrived either." Ami pointed out while fixing her lab coat that went with her scientist costume.

Minako's eyes widen "Do you think their fighting a Youma?!" she asked. The Senshi of Venus was dressed up as a fairy.

Just then they heard screams, making them look out the window.

What they saw wasn't a Youma.

No, in fact it was Rei dressed in a Springtrap costume as she chased Usagi who was dressed as Asuna from Sword Art Online. The raven haired girl chasing the blonde pig tailed one with a sword which was clearly fake but despite that, the Moon Princess was still running as if her life depended on it.

"HELP SPRINGTRAP IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Usagi screamed as she ran from Rei. Tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Why are you running?" Rei asked as she chased Usagi in a innocent tone "I just wanna hug you WITH A SWORD FOR BEING LATE AT THE MEETING!" she added then laughed crazily.

Ami, Makoto, Minako and Mamoru sweat dropped at the two "Well that answers our questions..." Makoto said.

"This makes me wonder if anything else feels our pain." Minako said and sighed then blinked when a red haired girl came running past the arcade.

"NOOOOO SELINA IS COMING!" the girl shrieked in English as she ran past Usagi and Rei.

Usagi and Rei stopped running to watch the girl run "What did that girl say?" Usagi asked Rei.

Rei shrugged "Don't know but apparently whatever it was, scares that Orange Soda Head." she replied then looked at the blonde "Now where were we?" she said with a devious grin.

Usagi's eyes widen and she ran off screaming.

"...Touko must be relaxing in that other world." Minako said.

"Imoto-san is usually calm though. It's not like her to get mad easily at people." Mamoru pointed out.

Ami looked at Mamoru "Are you sure about that?" she asked.

* * *

"YOU HIPPIES ARE GOING DOWN!" Touko shouted angrily as she chased N and his sisters whom tried to 'steal' her money after winning the Pokemon Battle.

* * *

"Positive." Mamoru replied and smiled.

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?!" Usagi shouted as she continued to run from Rei.

* * *

Do you know who the red haired girl is? If you figured it out tell me who this girl is xD And yeah Touko don't know that when you lose a battle you need to give away money but hey she'll figure it out in the next chapter, as for chapter 7 I promise it'll be better and longer than this.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ghetsis! I have unbelivable news!" a man with white hair, a mustache and brown eyes said as he ran to his boss. He was wearing a green colored cloak with a matching hat.

Ghetsis sighed irritatedly then turned around "What is it Gorm?" he said "And it better be about the two Legendary Pokemon." he added.

"Actually, it's not sir." Gorm replied.

"Then it's none of my inter-" Ghetsis began to say as he started to walk away but Gorm interrupted him.

"There's a girl with Pokemon powers going around and from what we heard. She's a threat to our plan." the white haired man said.

Ghetsis stopped walking, and without turning around to look at the fellow sage. He said "What's her name?"

"Sailor Earth."

* * *

"I can't believe when you lose an battle, you got give the person who won your money." Touko said as she walked on Route 3 with Kaito, Kazami and Itsuki "I mean seriously, who does that!" she said, waving her arms arond as she said so.

"Pan, pan sage!" Itsuki said and pointed at nearby Daycares for kids and Pokemon.

"Huh, Pokemon have daycares." Touko said as she looked at it before continuing to walk, she yawned "To be honest. I kinda wish something exciting would happen." she told her Pokemon then heard footsteps walking behind her "...Maybe I said the wrong thing..." she muttered then turned around. And when she turned around, she saw Cheren walking to her "Eh?" she thought and blinked.

"Touko, stop!" Cheren said as he stopped walking "We both have a Trio Badage, so let's see which of us is stronger." he said as he brought out his Pokemom.

The brunette sweat dropped "This again? Okay then." she thought and got in postition as Kazami flew down to get ready to battle.

In the middle of the battle...

* * *

"Come on Kaito, you don't need to win if your hurt. Just let me return you." Touko said as the Oshawott backed away slightly from Snivy. Oshawott turning to his trainer and shaking his head for no. The two trainers's only Pokrmon left being their starters.

"You can win this Snivy!" Cheren said to his Pokemon.

Touko looked at Snivy and Cheren "We may win or we may lose. But that don't matter, I'm worried over Kaito." she thought then blinked when Kaito started glowing white "Nani?" she said.

Cheren's eyes widen "Is he..." he trailed off as he looked at the Oshawott.

Once the light stopped, it revealed Kaito in a new form. He was now taller and while still looked like himself, looked different at the same time. The brunette blinked then looked at the Pokedex when it beeped, she brought it out and checked it "Congrats, your Oshawott has evoled into Dewott. Dewott, the water type Pokemon. Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique." the Pokedex said with a robotic female voice.

The Earth Senshi smiled "Your Pokemon has a new move, Razor Shell." she read'd outloud then looked at Kaito "Okay Kaito, this may be a long shot but use Razor Shell as if you was sword fighting!" she ordered.

Kaito nodded then looked at Snivy.

The black haired boy's eyes widen "Snivy! Use Leaf Storm!" he ordered. Snivy nodded and sending the attack at it's opponent.

Touko bit her lip "Jump up quick!" she said then looked Kaito in his eyes when he looked at it "Please." she added.

Kaito nodded then jumped up and looked at Snivy from where he was in the sky "Now!" Touko shouted to him. Kaito crossed his arms in front of his chest and grabs the two scalchops on its legs using the hand from the opposite site from its body. Afterwards he grabbed the scalchops, both starting to glow yellow and a light blue aura appeared around them. The aura then stretches and hardens, forming into two curved blades of energy. The Dewott then slashed at his opponent with the blades.

Snivy shrieked from the slashes then looked at the Dewott "Sni, sni...vi..." he said before fainting. (I forgot what Snivy sounds like in the anime. o_o)

"Snivy!" Cheren said and ran to Snivy, he picked him up and smiled "You did great out there. Now get some rest." he said as he returned the grass type to his Pokeball. He put his Pokeball in his pocket then looked at Touko "I see. So that's how you battle." he said.

"Out of the way!" a voice said. Two Team Plasma Grunts ran and pushed the two trainers aside as they did so.

"HEY!" Touko shouted angrily as she landed on her butt. Glaring at the Grunts as she watched them run. She cursed them under her breath as she stood up.

Cheren grumbled then stood up and dusted himself off "What was that about?" he said then heard people running behind him and Touko, he turned around and saw Bianca and a littlegirl running to them "Bianca? Why are you running?" he asked.

Bianca panted slightly after she stopped running "Hey! Where were those people heading?" she asked once she regained her breath.

Cheren pointed to the west of the route "That way, but..." he trailed off then looked at Bianca "Why are you running now?" he asked once again.

"Oh, seriously! They run so fast!" Bianca said and puffed her cheeks out angrily.

The little girl who had brown hair and green eyes looked at Bianca "Miss...oh...my Pokemon..." she said and looked like she was ready to cry.

The blonde turned to the little girl and put her hands on her shoulder reassuringly as she kneeled down to her height "It'll be okay. It'll be okay. Don't cry." she said softly.

"Bianca, really, why were you running?" Cheren said. His patience wearing thin.

Bianca looked at her friends "You have to hear this! Those people stole this girl's Pokemon!" she replied.

The black haired boy stared at Bianca "You should have spoken up sooner!" he stated then looked at Touko "Touko, we're going to get that Pokemon back!" he said.

Touko nodded "Hai! I'm with you all the way Cheren-chan!" she said determinedly.

Cherem nodded then looked at Bianca "Bianca! Please stay by the girl's side!" he said before running off to where the Team Plasma Grunts went. Touko following him quickly.

"I should have known those creeps was up to something! Gosh! Their like that Team Rocket bunch on that show Usagi's brother watches!" Touko thought as she ran "What was it called? Pokemo..." she trailed off in thought as she started to slow down and stop running in thought.

Cheren stopped running then looked over his shoulder "Come on Touko! There's no time to waste!" he said beore running again.

Touko remained still as she stared at the ground "I'm...in a anime?" she thought "But if I was...I'd be with Ash then...right?" she mumbled. That was when a thought occured.

GameFreak had a character in the new Pokemon games named Touko...

And if this was the other dimension...is it possible for that Touko to be real? Cheren and Bianca do talk about her afterall, she even has a mom therefore she has to be real!

But if that's the case...when she got teleported here...is it possible something happened to her and she took her place?

The brunette shook her head "I need to help Cheren-chan. I can figure this out later." she thought then began running again. Once she found him, she ran inside the cave.

Cheren turned to her "Touko! This bothersome bunch doesn't really listen to reason." he said as he brought out a Pokeball.

Touko looked at the two Grunts as she glared at them "Why did you take that girl's Pokemon?" she questioned.

"That child cannot use a Pokemon to it's full potential. Doesn't that make the Pokemon sad?" a Grunt said.

"No, but I get sad listening to your mouths and if that isn't abuse, I don't know what is." Touko said then smirked at the two Grunts's red faces.

The second Grunt growled "It's the same thing for your Pokemon, so hand them over to us now!" he said "Better yet...we'll just take instead." he said and reached for Touko's bag.

Touko grabbed his wrist "You can try but I can guarantee you that your hand will be get broken." she said as she squeezed his wrist tightly with a serious look in her eyes before she kicked him in the stomach and twisted his arm behind his back "Ain't so tough when it comes to hand to hand battle, aren't cha?" she said before letting him go and sweep kicking him to the ground.

"Nice fighting Touko." Cheren commented as he Pokemon battled the other Grunt "Snivy, use Leaf Storm!" he said. Snivy nodded and used his attack, making leafs twirl around the Grunt's Patrat in a tornado like way as it got lifted off his feet.

Touko smiled then dodged a punch from the other Grunt "Back for more huh?" she said then smirked "Then allow me to show you how to really punch a person." she said then punched the man into the nose. Making it bleed a little as he staggered back "Just because I am a girl don't mean I'm a helpless damsel in distress." she stated. A hand on her hip.

The Grunt growled and brought out his Pokemon "Patrat, use scratch!" he ordered.

"Really? That attack again?" Touko thought then backflipped to dodge Patrat's attack.

Cheren looked over at Touko "Snivy, use the Leaf Storm to knock him into his partner!" he ordered and pointed at the other Patract.

"Sni...vi!" Snivy shouted as it slammed the Patrat from the leaf storm into the other Patrat.

The black haired boy looked at his Pokedex when it beeped, he smiled "Use Razor Leaf!" he ordered.

Snivy nodded then hitted the two Patrats with Razor Leaf, knocking them out.

"Damn it!" the two Team Plasma Grunts cursed as they returned their Pokemon "How could we lose when we have right on our side?" one of them said.

"Not bad, Touko." Cheren said.

"You weren't so bad yourself Cheren-chan." Touko said while giving Cheren a thumbs up.

Cheren smiled then looked at the Team Plasma Grunts with a serious expression on his face "Now, go return the Pokemon to that girl." he said to them.

"You don't need to return it!" a voice said and two more Team Plasma Grunts appeared as the current two walked to the side of the cave so they could walk to Cheren and Touko.

"Oh look, it's dumb, dumber, dumbest and just plain dumb." the brunette said in a unamused tone to the two Team Plasm Grunts that walked to her and her friend.

One if the Grunts rolled their eyes "How troublesome." he began "Not only do you fail to understand, but you actually got in our way, to boot." he said.

"I actually wouldn't call it to boot. I'd say to kick your lousy asses so we can return a innocent girl's Pokemon." Touko said as a matter of factly while pointing her index finger up.

"Damn, your an annoying trainer." the second Grunt said "What are you supposed to be? A insult trainer?" he questioned.

Touko raised a brow "Well how would you like me to insult you? I take requests." she said with a smirk.

The first one growled "There's two of you and two of us. We'll show you our combined power and teach you that we are right!" he said.

"So, there were more of them...still, why are Pokemon robbers acting so self-righteous?" Cheren questioned then turned to Touko "Touko! We've been friends our whole lives. We've got each others backs when it counts. Let's show them how it's done!" he said.

The brunette bit her lip, hating the fact that she has to lie over being Cheren and Bianca's friend their whole lives. She nodded slowly and got out her Pokeball.

After battle...

* * *

"You lost, now go return the Pokemon." Touko said. Glaring at the Team Plasma Grunts.

The Team Plasma Grunts glared at the black haired boy and brunette "In order to linerate Pokemon from the foolish people, we will take their Pokemon!" Grunt said.

"Whatever...what a waste of time." Cheren said then crossed his arms "Come on, what reason could possibly justify stealing Pokemon from people?" he added.

"Pokemon Trainers like you are making Pokemon suffer..." the other Grunt said.

Cheren adjusteed his glasses and raised a brow "What do you mean, Trainers are making Pokemon suffer? I don't get that at all!" he exclaimed.

The one Grunt that was by the cave's wall walked to Cheren "We'll give you the Pokemon. But be aware of how this Pokemon suffers deom being used by people." he said as he gave Cheren the Pokeball "Someday, open your eyes to your own complicity." he said then left the cave with the other three Grunts.

Touko and Cheren stared at the cave entrance "Trainers bring out their Pokemon's strength. Pokemon believe in their trainers and respond to that. I don't understand what about that makes Pokemon suffer!" he stated.

Touko put a hand on Cheren's shoulder "Calm down Cheren-chan, their just talking crazy." she said before smiling "Now lets go return that Pokemon." she said.

Cheren looked at Touko and nodded then left the cave with his friend.

* * *

Touko and Cheren walked to Bianca and the little girl "Hey, we got the Pokemon back." Touko said and smiled.

Bianca turned to her friends and smiled "Cheren, Touko, thank you so much! The two of you got her Pokemon back! I'm lucky to have friends like you two!" she said happily.

The brunette smiled then noticed Cheren was blushing a little "Hmm, got a secret crush on Bianca-chan, huh?" she thought and fought the urge to giggle at Cheren's face.

"Here." the black haired boy said and gave the little girl her Pokemon. His blush slowly fading away.

"Thank you, mister and miss! Please take these as thank you presents." the little girl said and gave Touko and Cheren three pink Pokeballs.

The blonde smiled "Ooh! Those are Heal Balls! They completely heal the captured Pokemon on the spot!" she said then looked at the little girl "How sweet of you!" she said before looking at her frirnds "I'm going to see this girl on her way, so see you later, Cheren, Touko. Bye bye!" she said and left with the little girl.

Touko smiled then began walking down the route with Cheren "So, you and Bianca..." she began but Cheren interrupted her.

"Hey, look dark tall grass! Every now and again, two Pokemon pop out at the same time!" Cheren said and pointed at the dark tall grass.

The brunette looked at the dark tall grass "Really? Huh, any advice on-" she interrupted herself when she looked around only to find that Cheren was gone "Guess he likes to keep his crush secret." she muttered then began walking to Narcene City.

Next day...

* * *

Touko yawned as she woke up in her room at the Pokemon Center to a beeping sound "Ah shut it, it's Sunday so no school..." she mumbled as she put her pillow over her head.

"Pan! Pan sage!" Itsuki said and shook his trainer awake. Once she took the pillow off her head, he pointed at her Senshi communicator "Pan sage!" he said.

"Oh right, there's no school here." the brunette said and sweat dropped while picking up her communicator, she turned it on and yawned "Moshi moshi." she greeted.

"Hi!" Usagi greeted happily with the rest of the Inner Senshi and Mamoru "How's it going over there?" she asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. It's eight in the morning, I'm in a Pokemon game and DON'T KNOW WHY THE HELL A SENSHI FROM NEMESIS IS ATTACKING IT!" the brunette exclaimed.

Rei raised a brow "In a Pokemon game? A Senshi from Nemesis?" she questioned.

Touko showed the Senshi Itsuki "Itsuki, say hi to my friends." she said.

Itsuki waved "Pan!" he said happily.

"OH MY SERENITY IT'S A REAL PANSAGE!" Minako said then looked at Touko when she turned the communicator back to her "Can you get me an Arceus for my game so I can one hit KO people on the global battles?" she asked excitedly.

"Minako-chan...considering this isn't like the game you play in our world...ARCEUS WOULD KILL ME!" Touko said and sweat dropped.

Minako sweat dropped "Oh right..."she said.

"Besides that, what's this about a Senshi from Nemesis?" Ami asked while getting out her Mercury Computer. Typing on it.

"Well from what she heard the real Sailor Nemesis is dead but she's taking her place but she's most certainly a Black Moon since she had a black upside down crescent moon on her forehead like you guys said the Black Moon had." Touko explained "And she was poweful." she added.

Ami tapped her chin "That's strange, did she say why she was there?" she asked.

The brunette shook her head "No, she said that would ruin the mystery." she replied. Then remembered something "By the way, can you try to see what happen to the Touko in this dimension? Because I get the feeling she's real and I just took her place." she said.

Ami nodded "Me and Setsuna will do what we can." she said.

"Meanwhile, have you met any cute guys Touko-chan?" Makoto asked and winked with a smile on her face.

The brunette blushed "Well...I'm not sure but there's this group and-" she began but Makoto interrupted her upon hearing Ami's Mercury Computer beep.

"Ah, we gotta go Touko-chan. A Youma is attacking." Makoto said.

Mamoru looked at his sister "Be safe imoto-san." he said before the communicator hung up.

"Bye..." Touko muttered and looked down with a sigh "I wish I was there..." she thought.

"Pi! Pi dove?" Kazami said as she. Kaito and Itsuki looked at their trainer in concern.

Touko looked at her Pokemon "Don't worry, I'm fine...just fine..." she said and forced a smile on her face "Now...let's go get that gym badge everyone loves to talk about." she said and got out of bed, she put her bag over her shoulder and picked up Itsuki as Kazami flew to sit in on her hat. Kaito standing beside her "De wott!" Kaito said and smiled at his trainer as took her hand and looked at her reassuringly.

The brunette looked at the water type Pokemon and smiled "Your right, I'll be eith them again someday..." she said then left the Pokemon Center with her Pokemon and began walking to the Narcene Museum "Huh, a museum. This should be interesting to see, I wonder what this world's history is." she said to her Pokemon.

"I swear if Concordia got lost again, I'll-" a familiar person said and bumped into Touko.

"OWW! Watch where your-" Touko began before she took note of the person was "You!" she said upon seeing N.

**Always..when I think I'm happy, in the next instant...I'm suddenly unsure. I somehow feel this happiness won't last. Quote by Usagi Tsukino**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! And I am still doing a Christmas chapter, call me a Slowpoke as much as you want but December was hectic so I didn't have the time. And some countries celebrate Christmas and New Years in Januray and there's no holiday in it so I'm going to keep that holiday cheer going.**

* * *

"OWW! Watch where your-" Touko began before she took note of the person was "You!" she said upon seeing N.

N looked at the brunette "And now I gotta be stuck with a freaking trainer." he thought then muttered something under his breath before he spoke "I...want to see things no one can see." he said.

"So does that mean you want to see ghosts or what?" Touko said as she stood up, not noticing the glare N was giving her as she dusted herself off.

"No...I mean the truths of Pokemon inside Poke Balls." N said, still glaring at the trainer in front of him "The ideals of how trainers should be. And a future where Pokemon have become perfect..." he added "Do you feel the same?" he asked.

Touko crossed her arms "No, why you ask? Because nothing is perfect. There's good and bad in all of us even as well as strengths and flaws, even Poemon have them. With that said I do not agree with what your saying." she said.

N raised a brow "Is that so?" he said then looked at Zorua who jumped on his shoulder as he got a Poke Ball before he looked at the brunette "I think my friends and I should show you the right way to see the future." he said.

The Earth Senshi rolled her eyes and turned around, her back facing the green haired boy "Excuse me? I already see the future the right way so back off bas-" she interrupted herself when she saw the back of a long blonde haired girl with a red bow in the back of her hair walking beside a brown haired girl whose hair was in a ponytail "Minako-chan? Makoto-chan?" she thought as she smiled "Maybe everyone is here?" she thought, ignoring N's words.

"Hey, hey Touko! Earth to Touko!" the green haired boy shouted at her. Snapping his fingers "Did you go brain dead?" he said "Not that I care." he quickly added.

"Minako-chan! Makoto-chan!" the brunette said suddenly and started running towards the two girls "Why didn't you tell me that you came here?" she asked and smiled.

But that smile turned into a frown when the girl turned around and reveald that they weren't Minako and Makoto. No, the blonde had green eyes and freckles while the brunette had brown eyes.

"...Sorry about that! I thought you were people I knew." Touko said and laughed nervously. And once they walked away, she looked down. The tip of her shaowing over her eyes.

N walked to Touko and crossed his arms "Hey baka, are you going to battle-" he interrupted himself upon seeing tears welled up in Touko's eyes.

Touko slowly turned to look up at N, feeling crossed between anger and sadness "Will you shut up about your freaking battle?! I don't want to batte you and I sure as hell don't want to be on this journey!" she shouted at him, she breathed heavily then clenched her fists as she started walking back towards the Narcene Museum.

"Then why are you even on this journey?" N questioned the brunette, making her halt in her tracks.

"Because of my friends...you wouldn't understand since your like the others here, all you care about is battles." Touko said, not turning around to face N. The tip of her hat's shadow covering her eyes.

"I don't 'only care' about battles!" N said, glaring at the Pokemon Trainer.

"Really? Then stop challenging me to battles and quit being a hypocrite after you preach about Pokemon battles being wrong to do." the brunette girl and with that, she walked into the museum.

The green haired by was silent, he stared at where Pokemon Trainer went before he looked at Zorua "She is...rare. Usually trainers don't pass down Pokemon Battles." he said.

Zorua nodded "Investigate her?" he asked his trainer.

N nodded "Time to add her to the list of who may possibly be Reshiram's trainer." he said.

* * *

Touko looked around the museum and walked forward then looked up at a giant, dragon like skeleton. Making sure she got rid of the tears that welled up were gone before anyone saw them before she fied the tip of her hat.

"Wow! Whenever I look at this at this skeleton, I'm...fascinated." a man with brown hair said to himself before he turned to Touko to reveal that he had grey eyes and wore glasses. He wore a black shirt, white lab coat and black pants with matching black shoes. **(Yes, he has his anime looks but with the game outfit XD.)**

"Welcome! I'm Hawes, the assistant director." Hawes said as he walked to the brunette "And who may you be?" he asked.

"My name is Touko sir." Touko said and bowed her head politely then looked around the museum in fascination.

"Ah, nice to meet you Touko. Since you were kind enouh to visit, I'll give you a tour of the museum." Hawes said then started walking around the museum, Touko following. He stopped walking once they reached the skeleton "This skeleton is of a Dragon Type Pokemon. There's a theory that it had an accident while flying around the world, and so it became a fossil." he said then walked to another area before pausing "This rock is amazing! It's a meteorite! It contains some kind of energy from space." he said.

The brunette nodded "Interesting, I wonder how a meteorite can have energy from space unless the asteroid belt has some energy for when they go out of course and survive impact when they hit Earth." she said then sweat dropped and laughed nervously "Sorry, my onii-san often read'd books about such for when he went to collage." she said.

Hawes nodded in understanding "You seem to know some things about space, you must read a lot about it too as well." he said then started walking again.

Touko nodded and smiled awkwardly "I know more than you think, and if I were to tell you. You'd freak out." she thought with a sweat drop while she followed Hawes. She stopped walking though when she saw a all white stone "What's this?" she asked the man.

Hawes stopped walking then looked at the stone "Oh, this? It's just an ordinary stone. It was found near the desert, but other than the fact that it's old, it doesn't seem to have any value..." he replied "We only display it because it's rather pretty to look at." he added before walking.

The Earth Senshi nodded and stared at the white stone "Is that a living soul's energy I feel coming from it?" she thought and went to touch it to make sure but sopped herself from doing so "Touko, you know better than to touch a museum display." she mentally scolded herself before running to catch up to Hawes.

Hawes waited for Touko as he looked at a door to what looked like a library "The Pokemon Gym is beyond here. At the end of the gym, a very strog and kind Gym Leader is waiting." he said "By the way, the Gym Leader Lenora happens to be my wife!" he added.

Touko nodded thwn walked into the library like gym area "This is gonna take awhile." she said to herself upon seeing so many books.

**Later...**

* * *

Touko sighed in relief when she won the battle, she gave her Pokemon potions so that they would be completely healed.

"My theory about you was correct." Lenora said as she returned her Pokemon.

The brunette looked at the Gym Leader "Nani?" she asked while blinking. Kazami whom was the only Pokemon that didn't faint looking at Lenora confusedly.

"Your more than talented...you're motivated! I salute you!" Lenora said and smiled.

Touko nodded slightly and smiled.

"Your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming. You are a Pokemon Trainer worthy of receiving this basic badge" Lenora said and gave the brunette a badge.

The Earth Senshi got out her badge case and put the badge in it before she closed it and put it back in her bag "Arigato." she said and bowed politely.

Lenora got out what looked like a cd-dvd then walked to Touko "Here, I also want you ro have TM." she said and gave it to Touko.

Touko looked at it then put it in her bag "I better get going to find my Cheren and Bianca." she thought.

"Deeear!" a voice said.

"Nani?" the Earth Senshi thought and moved to the side just in time since Hawes ran in to Lenora "Dear! Come quickly! Team Plasma is threatening to steal some bones!" Hawes said.

"What?! What's going on?!" Lenora said then looked at Touko "Touko! You come, too!" she said before rushing out of the gym room with her husband.

The brunette watched them run out then looked at Kazami "I'm going have to return you Kazami, just to be safe, okay?" she said softly.

"Pi!" Kazami said and nodded before she was returned to her pokeball.

Touko looked at the door then ran out of the gym and into the museum to see six Team Plasma Grunts "Damn, why must they always be when I go? What are they, stalkers?" she thought then walked to Lenora and stood beside her.

"Now, you wait! Enough fooling around!" Lenora said and narrowed her eyes at the Grunts.

One of the Grunts smirked "So you've come, Gym Leader." he said "We, Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokemon Liberation!" he said.

Touko held up her hand "Now just wait a damn second, what kind of messed up brain do you have there idiot? Bcause last time I checked you loved to abuse living beings." she said "And with that said, just what the hell are you planning?" she questioned.

"Sir, I don't think their taking us serious." another Grunt said to the one that spoke before. Looking at him.

The Grunt rolled his eyes "To show you we're serious, we'll steal it right befote your eyes!" he said.

"Well, then, here's our special weapon!" another Grunt said "PLASMAAAA!" he yelled with the other Grunts.

Lenora's eyes widen "Weapon?!" she said.

Touko growled then ran at the Grunts but a force knocked her and everyone else in the museum back, she winced when she landed on the stairs on her side. She closed her eyes to stop her vision from being blurry before opening them to see people bleeding. She looked over above where the skeletion's head was to see a bomb with Team Plasma's symbol on it on the ceiling.

Lenora winced as she put a hand to her bleeding head before looking and standing up, she took a step forward "What's going on?" she muttered then ran out of the museum.

Hawes rubbed his arm and looked at Toulo then at the headless skeletion "Oh! Oh! We have to go after them!" he said.

The brunette stood up, ignoring the bleeding cuts on her body "On it." she said then ran out of the museum to see Lenora looking around.

A man in a pink and green outfit with light brown hair and green eyes walked to Lenora "Good day, Lenora. Find any go-oh my Arceus your head is bleeding!" he said as his eyes widen "What happened?!" he asked.

Lenora held the side of her head that bled "Team Plasma bombed the museum to steal the dragon skeletion's skull..." she said then looked at Touko "Touko! This is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's Gum Leader." she said.

"Lenora, I think you should go to the hospital to get your head checked out. Your losing a lot of blood." Burgh said as he looked at his friend.

Bianca walked to Touko from behind "Oh, hi, Touko! What's everyon-why is Lenora bleeding?!" she asked while looking at said Gym Leader then looked at Touko "And why are you cut up so badly?!" she added before Cheren walked to her.

"Touko, what's going on?" Cheren asked in a serious tone.

Lenora looked at Cheren and Bianca "And these two are...your friends?" she asked.

The brunette nodded and pointed at Bianca "This is Bianca." she said then pointed at Cheren "And that' Cheren." she added.

"Bianca and Cheren...oh, I see, they're trainers. Ok, then. Let's split up an search. I'll head this way." Lenora said then began walking but Burgh stopped her.

"Lenora, at least let Hawes come too. You can't risk getting hurt any further." Burgh said.

Lenora nodded slightly then looked at the three Pokemon Trainers "Everyone! Cheren and Bianca, I want you to stay here at the museum." she said while looking at said two before turning to look at Touko and Burgh "Burgh and Touko, you two search Pinwheel Forest! Got it? Burgh, you show the way!" she said "I'm counting on you, everyone!" she said.

Burgh nodded then looked at the Earth Senshi "Uh-huh. You are...Touko, is it?" he said then smiled after the brunette nodded "Are you raring to round up our robbers?" he asked before hewalked away.

Bianca blinked then remembered something "Oh! Oh, Touko! Take this with you! Fennel gave me two extra Dowsing Machines and since I gave Cheren one, here's your's." she said then gave Touko the Dowsing Machine "Now, what did she tell me? Um...you can use the Dowsing Machine to find places where items are hidden. So you can find stuff you can't even see!" she explained happily.

Touko smiled then put the Dowsing Machine in her bag "Arigato, Bianca-chan." she said.

Cheren looked at the museum then at Touko and Bianca "For now, all we need to do is protect the museum, right?" he said then walked into the museum.

Bianca looked at the museum "Hey, wait for me!" she called out to Cheren as she ran inside the museum.

"Somebody really wants alone time with their crush." Touko thought with a grin then turned around to go into the direction Pinwheel Forest was in but ran into someone. Knocking her down on her butt.

"Hey! Watch it!" a voice said.

The brown haired girl rubbed her head and looked up to see Anthea and Concordia "Oh look, the baka's sisters." she thought while standing up.

Anthea looked at the cuts on Touko's arms, legs, etc then looked the brunette in the eyes "Why didn't you heal yourself?" she asked.

"What?" Touko said and stared at the two sisters.

"You heard her. Why didn't you hear yourself?" Concordia questioned, crossing her arms.

The Pokemon Trainer kept staring at the blonde and pink haired girl in front of you "I don't know what your talking about." she said calmly.

"Of course you don't." Anthea said sarcastically.

"We saw you heal yourself back in Accumula Town. And we confronted your 'friends' about it, seems like they don't know this ability you have." Concordia said and tlited her head to the side "Now, ehy wouldn't you tell them of this? Is it from something special?" she asked almost tauntingly.

Touko narrowed her eyes "I said I don't know what your talking about therefore I am not changing my statement." she said then walked past the two girls

"Walk away now, but we'll find out sooner or later." Anthea said to Touko, her eyes closed and gher back facing the brunette.

The Earth Senshi halted in her tracks for a minute before walking again.

Concordia sighed "Dang it." she muttered then saw her brother walking to her and her sister.

"Anthea, Concordia, I believe I've found out some news about Reshiram's Hero, but I'll need help making sure this plan to confirm it goes as undetected to her as possible." N said to his sisters. A serious look in his eyes.

Anthea and Concordia looked at each other then at their brother and nodded.

**Sometime later...**

* * *

"My hunch is you're sabotaging us because your flat out jealous of our cool outfits." the female Team Plasma Grunt said and crossed her arms after she retuned her Patrat to it's pokeball.

Touko raised a brow as she returned Itsuki to his pokeball "Really? Are we talking about the same outfit because that one I am sure as hell not jealous of." she said "And secondly, why do you all look alike? Do you have some dress code, hair color code AND eye color code? Geez, at this rate I'd say you people were forced to wear and look like that." she added.

The Grunt puffed her cheeks out "How rude of you!" she said.

"Tell me something the other Grunts hasn't call me yet." Touko said then put an hand on her hip "Now, give me the Dragon Skull!" she said seriously yet sternly.

"Sorry! I'm empty handed." the Grunt said then noticed Touko's expression "What? Do I look like the kind of girl to carry a heavy load?" she said in a sassy tone "Better try somewhere else!" she said in a sing song voice.

Touko got a irk mark "You better not be lying or so be it your 'cool' outfit will be tore to shreds." she said dangerously before she walked down the path. Once far away from the Grunt, a idea came to mind.

She can transform and search around for the goon with the skull, seems like a good enough plan.

The brown haired girl smiled then looked around cautiously and got out her henshin wand "Earth Crystal Power Make-up!" she said.

**Touko's henshin...**

* * *

Touko's body was covered with different shades of brown as she twirled around. henshin rod in hand and her hair no longer in its ponytail. many blue petals float and surround her body. She curls around the petals and they create her leotard and sailor collar. Quickly after, another burst of petals flows from her brooch and she springs back, as her bows, gloves, boots and choker form in what looks like leafs. Her Earth symbol glows on her forehead at this moment and her tiara forms along with her white mask and after that...she strikes a pose.

* * *

"Now this is more like it!" Sailor Earth thought as she jumped onto different tree branches in search of the Team Plasma Grunt.

And she found him.

"Hold it right there Plasma scum!" Sailor Earth said as she jumped out of the tree and onto the log. She jumped off the log then walked towards the Grunt "How dare you steal a item that belonged not only to an museum, but for the world so they can see the beauty of history and it's artifacts!" she said.

The Team Plasma Grunt turned around "Who are you?!" he questioned.

"I am The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, the Guardian of Truth and Elements, Sailor Earth!" she introduced then struck a pose "In the name of the Earth, I'll slay you!" she added and pointed at them.

"I've heard of you, your the one girl with Pokemon powers that keep standing in our way. Who would of thought that you be the pursuer." The Team Plasma Grunt said. A smirk on his face.

Sailor Earth narrowed her eyes "Look, just give that skull back to it's rightful owner! I don't like to hurt people but after what you did to the innocent people at the museum I won't have that much of a problem doing just that!" she stated.

The Team Plasma Grunt rolled his eyes "Fine. Take your stupid skull!" he said and gave Sailor Earth the skull then took a step back away from her "So the dream our king had-the dream we had-won't come true..." he muttered.

"King?" Sailor Earth thought. Who is this king they've been talking about? Is he the one behind all this? And if so, then there has to be a way to identified him and stop him.

Just then, a man with white hair, a mustache and brown eyes came. He was wearing a green colored cloak with a matching hat. He walked to the Grunt "How are you holding up, fellow subject of our king?" he asked.

The Grunt turned to the man "Gorm of the Seven Sages!" he said "I'm mortified that this skull, which we went to so much trouble to obtain, was stolen from us so easily." he replied.

"It's not important. We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull" Gorm said and upon noticing the Grunt's confused face, he continued talking "According to the results of our research, this is not the legendary Pokemon for which Team Plasma is looking. It is completely unrelated." he explained then looked at Sailor Earth "So, your the girl who has the powers similar to that of a Pokemon's." he said.

Sailor Earth looked at Gorm "What about it?" she questioned, staring at the man warily.

Gorm chuckled "Our king-no, our whole team has taken quite the interest in you. A human who can use Pokemon moves is very extraordinary." he stated "Perhaps you would like to join Team Plasma, after all, being part Pokemon yourself would mean that you agree with Pokemon Liberation. " he said.

Sailor Earth sighed and shook her head "You people don't get it, do you? I am not part Pokemon and I already work for someone who has my full loyalty." she said.

"Oh? And who is this 'someone'?" Gorm questioned. Raising his eyebrow.

"The moonlight carries the message of love, and the one whom told me that is the only one that I'll work for. Because unlike you people, that person loves everyone and will stop at nothing to save an life. No matter if their good or bad, that person would risk their life just to assure that the other is safe." Sailor Earth replied, her tone calm while she made sure to leave no hints as to who her princess-leader is.

"That person sure sounds boring, and too good for their own good." the Plasma Grunt said.

Sailor Earth narrowed her eyes dangerously "What was that?" she said.

Gorm nodded in agreement with the Grunt "Obviously whoever your leader is too idiotic to see everything the right way." he said.

"Shut up!" Sailor Earth shouted at Gorm and the Grunt, glaring daggers at the two.

"What if we don't?" the Plasma Grunt asked with a smirk on his face.

Sailor Earth growled then put the Dragon Skull down carefully, she looked at the Sage and Grunt before yelling "HURRICANE WINDS!" and knocked them both against two trees "Never speak that way about them! You freaks are nothing but whining half assed hypocrites!" she said angrily.

Gorm winced then glared at Sailor Earth "We will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so you and those three trainers never interfere with us again." he said.

"Well good luck with that, I don't back down easily." Sailor Earth stated. Picking the Dragon Skull back up.

Burgh walked to the forest clearing "Oh, sweet! The bug Pokemon were getting all worked up, so here I come, and what do I spy with my little eye? This important looking guy!" he said while looking at Gorm then looked at Sailor Earth "And a angry growling masked girl!" he added before looking at Gorm again "Are you here to help your friends, whom I defeated?" he asked.

Lenora and Hawes came running to them "Burgh!" Lenora said then blinked upon seeing Sailor Earth "Who are you?" she said.

"Names Sailor Earth." Sailor Earth replied, still glaring at Gorm and the Grunt.

Lenora blinked again then nodded slightly and looked at the Sage and Grunt "The others didn't have anything..." she said "And who are you supposed to be?" she said to Gorm "Is this guy the big boss?" she asked Burgh.

"I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma." Gorm said.

"Don't you mean one of the Seven Sinners of Team Plasma?" Sailor Earth said bitterly to Gorm, earning a glare from said man.

"Ghetsis, another of the Seven Sages, will liberate Pokemon with words alone! The remainder of the Seven Sages have ordered their compatroits to take Pokemon with full force! But the odds are a little against us now." Gorm continued while glaring at the three "To you, the bug Pokemon user Burgh and the normal Pokemon user Lenora, I say...know your enemies, know yourself, and you need not the fear of the result of a hundred battles..." he stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hawes questioned the Sage, staring at him.

"This time, we shall retreat quietly. To secure the liberation of Pokemon, we wll steal Pokemon from Trainers!" Gorm said "Even though you are Gym Leaders, we will not tolerate any further obstruction from you. In any case, we will settle this someday. I hope you are looking forward to that time as much as I..." he said as he started walking away with the Grunt before he stopped walking "Oh, and Sailor Earth. If we find out who your leader is, it will be our mission to take you both out as well for standing in the way of our plans. Do not forget, we are keeping a close eye on you." he stated and started walking away again.

Sailor Earth growled "No one from any world will hurt Usagi-chan." she thought. Clenching the Dragon Skull tightly "I have to tell the others about this!" she thought.

"They are a speedy bunch." Lenora said while looking at where the Sage and Grunt went "Whart are you planning to do, Burgh? Are you going to chase them?" she asked.

"Hmm...we got back the stolen skull, and if we corner them, there's no telling what they might do." Burgh pointed out "I think I'll be heading back, Lenora..." he said then walked away.

Hawes tapped Sailor Earth's shoulder "Excuse me miss, can we have the Dragon Skull back?" he asked.

Sailor Earth woke up from her thoughts "Huh? Oh, yeah! Sumimasen!" she apologized and bowed politely and gave Hawes the Dragon Skull.

"Arigato." Hawes said "Lenora, shall we give this nice girl a token of our gratitude?" he asked his wife and looked at her.

Lenora nodded "Sailor Earth, thank you so much for getting the skull back. With a kind person like you taking care of people and Pokemon, both parties must be happy around you." she said then took out something from her pocket "Here is a token of our gratitude. Please use it carefully!" ahe said while putting a stone in Sailor Earth's hand.

Sailor Earth blinked "What is it?" she asked.

"This is a Moon Stone! Some Pokemon Evolve when you use this item on them." Lenora replied.

"Ah, arigato Lenora-san." Sailor Earth said and bowed "I am afraid I must go, sayōnara!" she said then ran away quickly.

Hawes walked to his wife "A mysterious girl, is she?" he said then looked at his wife "Let's get back to the museum, dear." he said.

Lenora nodded then left Pinwheel Forest with her husband.

**Later...**

* * *

"That team sure sounds troublesome." Ami said on the communicator.

Touko nodded, sitting on a bench in Nacene City "Hai, and now they claim once they found out who my leader is they'll kill them and me." she said.

"If those weirdos try to land one hand on Usagi, they'll regret it." Rei said on the communicator.

"Yes but they are in another dimension so technically their on a wild goose chase." Kurai spoke up as she appeared behind Rei on the communicator, making the raven haired girl jump back and scream slightly.

"KURAI!" Rei said. Earning a laugh from the black haired girl.

Touko chuckled at her friends before turning serious "What should I do about them?" she asked.

"Whenever they question you about your leader do not reply or leave no hints of who it is." Ami replied.

Mamoru nodded then looked at his sister "And make sure no one sees you transform." he added.

The Earth Senshi nodded and smiled lightly "I miss you, minna..." she said softly.

"We miss you too Touko-chan." Minako said then sighed when an explosion was heard "Do we ever get a break?!" she shouted at the ceiling with anime tears going down her face.

Makoto sweat dropped "Minako-chan..." she trailed off.

Usagi sweat dropped then looked at the commnicator "We'll have to talk to you tomorrow Touko-chan, school is tomorrow and we gotta make a lie as to why you can't come." she said.

"I understand...I'll see you tomorrow then..." Touko said with a smile then frowned after the Senshi turned off the communicator, she sighed and fixed it so it'd look like a watch again "I want to go home...but I got to stay here and stop Sailor Nemesis..." she muttered, a irk mark appearing on her head when it started to rain "Of course...just my luck." she mumbled and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked.

The brunette opened her eyes when she felt no rain pouring on her, she looked up to see N holding an umbrella over her head "..." she was silent, unsure how to respond "...Nothing..." she lied.

N sat down beside her "Really? Then why do you look so depressed?" he asked as he raised a brow.

Touko stared at N, why was he suddenly being nice to her? Shouldn't he be mocking her?

Well, guess there's only one way to find out.

"It's about...my friends back in Nuvema Town that didn't get to go on a journey" Touko lied "I miss them but I can't stop because I also want to stay with Cheren and Bianca...and I am afraid that I'll never see them again..." she said and looked down "Nowadays, me, Cheren and Bianca barely see each other separately so I am often lonely when my Pokemon are asleep or fanted." she added.

Now to await him laughing at her and making her feel worse or making her feel like she wants to murder his brains out.

But he didn't say anything, instead he hugged her to him "I am here, aren't I?" he said.

Touko never felt so confused in her life than now, the biggest jerk in Unova was being nice to her?

"Maybe he's not as bad as I thought." Touko thought and closed her eyes "Hai." she said.

"Then you won't be lonely." N said.

The Earth Senshi smiled softly "Arigato." she said.

N smiled as he looked at Touko.

Everything was going according to plan...

**All people experience hardships and sorrow. Sometimes you may even wish you could vanish out of loneliness. Even so, people must endure that and live on. Quote by Usagi Tsukino**

* * *

**Sumimasen: A form of I'm sorry when not hearing something**


	9. Chapter 9

"So this Makoto girl is wanting to be a chef instead of a Pokemon Trainer?" N asked as he walked beside Touko, he looked around Skyarrow Bridge. The two trainers walking to Castelia City. Zorua sitting on his shoulder.

Touko nodded and smiled happily "Yep! She dreams of opening a resturant or a flower shop." she said happily, Kaito walking beside his trailer as Itsuki sat on her shoulder while Kazami sat on her head.

"Uh huh..." N said and put'd his hands in the pockets of his pants "So, about these girls. They couldn't go on the journey because...?" he asked, trying to keep the bored tone out of his voice.

The brunette turned her head to look at her friend "Because there were only three starter Pokemon." she replied.

"No surprise there." the green haired boy mumbled. Having heard about how the professors only carry three starter Pokemon.

Touko looked at N "So, what about you? Where are you from?" she asked.

N stiffened slightly, he hadn't thought about a lie of where he came from, and the truth was a big no or otherwise she'd probably tell the police "Accumula Town." he replied.

"Nice town, what was it like growing up there?" the brown haired girl asked, adjusting her hat while she said.

"..."

"N?" the Earth Senshi stopped walking to turn around and look at the Pokemon Trainer upon not hearing him say anything "Are you okay?" she asked concernedly.

The green haired boy looked away "Hai..." he muttered then walked past her "...Growing up there was...fine." he mumbled the last part.

Touko frowned "Gomenasai. I won't ask about your past again." she said and hurried up to catch up with him, she put her hands in the pockets of her shorts "I guess the Pokemon World isn't as happy as they say." she thought, looking up at the sky.

"What about your life? What was your life like growing up?" N questioned.

He was expecting a happy go lucky life. But he didn't get a reply from the brunette. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a distant look on Touko's face. He stared at her for awhile before looking over at Oshawott, Pidiove and Pansage to see them looking at their trainer with concern.

"How can her Pokemon not know about her past?" the green haired boy thought then jumped slightly when the brunette spoke.

"It was...umm..." Touko muttered, trying to find the right words without giving anything away "Okay...I guess..." she replied almost quietly.

N raised a brow "Really?" he said.

"...Hey, look! We're here!" Touko said and quickly zoomed down the stairs and turned around "Are you coming?" she asked and tilted her head.

"Changing the subject huh?" N thought before fake smiling and nodding "Hai!" he said then went to the brunette, he walked behind her as he looked at her "Touko, who are you?" he thought.

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Antheaaaaaaaa! I'm bored!" Concordia whined "Can we pleaseeeee go do something fun?" she asked her sister and gave her puppy eyes.

Anthea sighed irritatedly "No, we can't. We need to wait for N to come and discuss what he has found out about Touko so far." she replied, forcing herself to be calm and not yell at her sister over her complaints.

The blonde puffed her cheeks out "You and N are fun killers." she said then sat down on a bench with her arms crossed.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" the pink haired girl questioned with a raised brow.

"You two only do Team Plasma stuff! We're out of the castle so why can't a bit of our journey be like other people's? You know, playing games, eating ice cream, watching tv and all those other things! Why can't you two be like teenagers and let loose for a bit? It wouldn't kill you to." the blonde replied, looking away from her sister stubbornly.

Anthea sighed "Concordia, our job is to free the Pokemon from abusive trainers THEN after we finish the job we can have fun." she said.

"Still! What if dad traps us in the damn castle again? We won't get out again until another ten years!" Concordia said and looked at her sister "I do want to free the Pokemon, I do, honestly. But I also want to enjoy this freedom away from the castle..." she muttered and looked down at the ground.

The pink haired girl's expression soften "Concordia..." she began to say then saw N and Touko walking "Hey Otōto-san!" she said and waved to him.

N looked over at his sisters then walked to them before noticing Concordia's expression "What happened? Did you break a heel on one of your shoes?" he asked his older sister with a grin.

Concordia looked up and growled "No!" she replied and stood up, she glared at her little brother "What happened to your personality? Did you take a personality test and found out you're as rude as hell's bells?" she said.

N glared back "Maybe, but it looks like you took the same personality test with that attitude!" he shot back.

"Oh I got an attitude? Look in the freaking mirror!"

"I will after you do, besides with how you are over your hair I would never get to look in it anyway!"

Touko sweat dropped as she watched the green haired boy and blonde argue "Is this normal?" she asked Anthea as she turned her head to look at the pink haired girl.

Anthea sighed and nodded "They've always done that, and no matter how much I ask. I don't get any clear answers as to why Lettuce Head and Rabbit Head act the way they do." she replied, sweat dropping when her brother and sister glared at her.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?!" N and Concordia yelled at their sister.

The pink haired girl put a hand on her hip, a unamused expression on her face "Lettuce Head and Rabbit Head. Do you want me to repeat it again?" she said in a flat out bored tone then turned her head to look at Touko.

Touko's eyes widen in shock, she squeaked lightly and pointed her finger at Anthea "IT'S REI-CHAN! SHE'S THIS WORLD'S REI!" she thought and shook her head. Looking calm again.

The pink haired girl blinked "Are you okay?" she asked the brunette in a confused tone.

"I uhhh...gotta go get a room at the Pokemon Center! See you later!" the Earth Senshi replied quickly then ran as fast as she could.

Anthea blinked again then shrugged and turned her head to see her siblings still glaring at her "What?" she said.

N and Concordia glared at their sister "Why would you give us those nicknames and say them in public?!" they shouted.

Anthea shrugged, smirking at her siblings "Oh I am sorry, I thought you wanted me to let loose and have fun." was her reply before she started walking away from her sister and brother, the green haired boy and blonde girl complaining to their older sister as they followed her.

**Minutes later...**

* * *

Touko walked into the Pokemon Center and sighed in relief then jumped when she heard a scream, she reached into her bag and was about to bring out her henshin wand but stopped when she felt hands on her shoulder, she let go of it and went to punch the person or Youma however...

"TOUKO!" Bianca yelled, making the brunette's fist stop mid-way to her face. Her eyes wide with how close it was.

The Earth Senshi sweat dropped "Gomenasai Bianca-chan." she apologized and bowed "With all the Team Plasma happenings and monsters appearances going around I never know when to be cautious and when not to." she said nervously.

Cheren walked to Bianca as the blonde nodded "We understand Touko-chan. But you got to see what we from Lenora!" Bianca said and held up three tickets.

The brunette blinked "What are the tickets for?" she asked. Tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"It's to the Liberty Garden! She gave us Liberty Passes to there for protecting the museum!" Bianca replied happily.

Cheren nodded "We were about to go there now and wait for the boat to arrive at the docks, do you want to come?" he asked.

Touko smiled "Hai!" she said and took one of the tickets then followed her friends outside the Pokemon Center "Where's the dock we're supposed to go to?" she asked.

Cheren looked at his map "This way." he said and started walking forward, Touko and Bianca following. He was about to turn a corner but he bumped into someone "Gome-you!" he said upon seeing Anthea.

Anthea looked over her shoulder "Oh, it's you again." she said boredly and put a piece of hair behind her ear "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I don't see where any of that information is any of your concern." the black haired boy replied, his eyes narrowed at the pink haired girl.

Concordia appeared with N "Are you sure about that?" she asked and smiled innocently.

"Konnichiwa rival-san..." Bianca muttered upon seeing Concordia, crossing her arms as she looked away from the other blonde.

Touko blinked "Rival-san?" she said.

Concordia grinned widely "Didn't they tell you? Bianca is my rival and Cheren is Anthea's!" she said "I'd say N is your's but you two seem to be keepers for each other." she added.

N looked at his sister "WHAT?!" was what he wanted to yell at her but forced himself not to. Though he was glaring at her.

Concordia looked at her brother and shrugged, still grinning.

Touko raised a brow "Keepers for each other? You mean as in..." she trailed off.

"Lovers!" Concordia replied then yelped when N pulled on her braid from behind "Hey! That hurt!" she said.

"Onee-chan...can I speak to you in private?" N asked fake politely then dragged his sister a bit far from the group "What the hell do you think your doing?!" he questioned her.

The blonde rolled her eyes "You say you want closer to her for information so I'm trying to help." she replied "Jeez don't be such a bitch." she said.

N glared at her "Fine, but if your idea fails it's on you." he said.

"Meh." Concordia said and shrugged "Besides, maybe if you get lucky you two will end up together and get married." she added with a smirk.

The green haired boy's face turned red and he glared at his sister "I will never marry a trainer! Let alone have feelings for one!" he said and crossed his arms.

"You say that now but just wait." the blonde said before walking back to the group. N rolled his eyes and followed.

Bianca looked at the three trainers awkwardly "So...um...what are you three doing here?" she asked awkwardly. Silently wishing that the boat would arrive quicker to the docks so the awkwardness would end.

"Just checking out the docks, y'know, sightseeing." Anthea replied casually, her eyes narrowed at the three trainers "What about you? Why are you here?" she asked but it came out as more of a demand.

Cheren sighed "We're going to the Liberty Garden." he replied then blinked in confusion when the three trainers's expressions suddenly darken "Are you three okay? Your expressions are kinda creepy now..." he said. Mentally sighing in relief when the trio's went from looking angry to smiling.

Concordia nodded then smiled happily "Have fun! Me and Anthea will challenge you and Bianca to a battle later!" she said cheerfully.

Bianca laughed nervously "Okay!" she said then quickly dragged her friends onto the boat.

"Why did they seem so mad?" Touko thought and leaned her head in her hand as the boat started leaving the docks "It's just a garden, it's not like a treasure chest is there."

**Later...**

* * *

"We're here!" Bianca said excitedly as she got off the boat. Looking around in awe.

Touko looked around "So, what's so cool about this place?" she asked. Bianca and Cheren turned to her as if she was crazy.

"This one of the most amazing places! And they say it was bought by a rich family two thousand years ago and that it's a place where people and Pokemon could live freely." Bianca said.

The brunette nodded slightly then saw a crowd up ahead "What's going on?" she said, staring suspiciously.

Cheren looked ahead and raised a brow "I don't know, let's go check it out." he said, walking with his two childhood friends. As they walked, they heard people talk.

"That Team Plasma...they do terrible things!" a man with a blue backpack said.

"What are they doing in this little memorial park? There's nothing here but a old lighthouse..." a blonde haired woman said.

"What do they hope to achieve by occupying this island? What a sketchy group!" a man with black hair said.

"Wahhh I'm scared!" a little boy cried.

"Making my grandchild cry! If they are underestimating me because I'm old..." a old woman grumbled before a Team Plasma Grunt appeared.

"Shut your trap! If you stay here quietly, we won't be rough." the Grunt said

Touko growled and walked to the Team Plasma Grunt "Leave these people alone. Whatever the hell you're doing here doesn't involve them." she said.

The Team Plasma Grunt turned to Touko, a smirk on his face "Oh? And what if I don't, little girl?" he said. He went to pat the brown haired girl's head but she grabbed his wrist and began squeezing it tightly.

"Then you're in for a world of pain." Touko twisted his arm behind his back, kicking him so he'd fall to his knees "Cheren, Bianca, got any escape rope we can use to tie this bastard up?" she asked.

Bianca looked in her bag "I think I have some." she said then pulled out some rope and quickly walked to Touko and the Grunt. Helping her friend tie the Grunt's hands up and tied him to a nearby pole.

Cheren walked to the Grunt "Why are you here?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

The Grunt glared and growled "Why should I tell you?" he questioned.

"Because if you don't, I will personally make your life a living hell for scaring that child. And trust me, you do NOT want me pissed off." Touko replied, glaring back at the Grunt.

The Grunt growled "Fine, we are looking for a Mythical Pokemon that is said to be here." he said.

"Mythical Pokemon?" Cheren said, raising a brow. He looked at his friends "We need to stop them from getting it, if they obtain a Mythical Pokemon, it'll cause chaos." he stated.

Touko and Bianca nodded "Let's go!" Bianca said and began running with Cheren when a female Plasma Grunt stopped them.

"We finally found the secret area in the basement of the lighthouse. I won't let children interrupt us!" the female Plasma Grunt said, getting out a pokeball.

Cheren got out a pokeball "I'll handle her! You two get inside the lighthouse!" he said.

Bianca turned to Cheren, looking at him worryingly "But Cheren-" she began but he interrupted her.

"Go! I can handle this bothersome grunt!" the black haired boy reassured, looking over his shoulder at his friends. Or to be more specific, Bianca.

Touko smirked slightly "Maybe I should set them up after this..." she thought, shaking her head and looking at her blonde friend "Come on!" she said, running.

"W-Wait up!" Bianca said, running after her brown haired friend when a male Plasma Grunt stood in their way.

The male Plasma Grunt got out a pokeball, tossing it up and catching it "And where do you two think you're going?" he questioned, smirking.

Touko growled and got out her pokeball "Bianca, go inside, I'll-" she began but the blonde interrupted her.

"I can fight him!" Bianca said, adjusting her hat and reaching into her bag to get her pokeball "If I want to get stronger, I need to overcome obstacles, right? This is like a obstacle that I must overcome." she brought out Pignite "Go on, I'll catch up with you!" she said.

The brunette stared at her friend, Bianca reminded her of Usagi. Kind and always willing to do what she can to help others. She nodded and ran into the lighthouse, hoping she wasn't too late.

**...**

* * *

As she went inside, she quickly beaten three Grunts that blocked the way to the basement, as she ran down the stairs, she saw a light ahead. Quickly running, she went into the room only to see a male Team Plasma Grunt standing in front of what looked like a small, rabbit-like creature with large, pointed ears which form the letter V. It had large, blue eyes and a round, cream head, which was comparatively large compared to its small, cream body, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. It's bulbous arms and legs were rounded to make a sort of 'cuff' before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. It had two pointed teeth that can be seen on its upper jaw. It also had two cream winglike tails.

"Get away from that Pokemon!" Touko yelled, attracting the Grunt's attention. He turned around and crossed his arms before speaking.

"You must be the girl that our king said to be warily of. I'll have you know that I am one of the highest ranked Grunts in Team Plasma." the Grunt got out a pokeball and brought out a Pansear.

Touko narrowed her eyes and brought out Kaito "And I'll have you know that I don't give a damn about your status. Step away from that Pokemon." she said.

"Hm, no. Pansear, use Flame Thrower!"

"Pan!" the Pansear said and shot flames from it's mouth.

"Dodge it, Kaito!" Touko ordered. Kaito nodded and dodged it.

"Use Flame Charge!" the Grunt ordered. The Pansear cloaked itself with flame and attacked Kaito, knocking the water type into a wall.

The brown haired girl growled, she wanted to transform and hit this man so much. She thought and looked at Kaito's moves "Use Water Pulse!" she ordered. Kaito nodded then attacked the Pansear with a pulsing blast of water, knocking it into the Grunt "Your Pokemon's HP levels are low, I suggest you give up." Touko said.

The Grunt growled, he looked at the rabbit like Pokemon "Pansear, use Flame Thrower on that Pokemon!" he said.

"What?" Touko thought, she ran over to the rabbit like Pokemon and grabbed it, holding it to her body and shielding it from the attack. She winced when the flames made contact with her back but didn't let go of the Pokemon.

"V?" the Pokemon said, looking up at the brown haired girl. It shook her slightly and stared at her.

"I am okay." the Earth Senshi replied and slowly stood up, holding it close.

"Hand that Pokemon over! Those flames will the last thing you see if you don't!" the Grunt threaten.

Touko glared at the guy "No." she replied "I won't let you hurt it and use it for your twisted plans!" she added.

"Then so be it, Pansear, use Flame Charge again but this time use it on the girl!"

"If this is the last thing I'll do then I won't regret it!" Touko yelled before a gold light shined from her forehead, blinding the Grunt and the Pansear. The Grunt shielding his eyes.

Kaito watched then looked at the Pansear, he used Razor Shell and knocked the Pansear out before turning to look at the Grunt and Touko.

Touko stared at the Grunt, raising her hand up and shooting a gold beam from her hand at him. Hitting him against the wall and knocking him unconscious. She sighed in relief and fell to her knees. Kaito running to his trainer in concern "I am fine, Kaito. Just worn out from using that much energy." she said.

The Pokemon flew out of Touko's arms and sat down, looking up at her. It put it's hand on her knee and made a gold, green and red glow go over Touko's body.

The brunette watched the Pokemon, feeling confused about the sudden energy she had but if she were to guess, it was from the rabbit like Pokemon "Thank you for that." she said softly and patted it's head, she looked around and saw a toy with a name engraved on it "Victini? Is that your name?" she asked.

The Pokemon nodded and smiled happily "V!" it said.

Touko chuckled "I better take this guy and his Pokemon outside." she said, starting to walk but Victini flew up and pulled on her vest "What is it, sweetie?" she asked, bending down with her hands on her knees.

Victini pulled on the brunette's vest, looking up at her sadly.

"I am sorry but I have to go." the Earth Senshi said and petted it, looking at Katio.

"Wott!" Kaito said, reaching into Touko's bag and getting out a pokeball, he walked to Victini and the two seemed to have had a conversation before they both looked at the brown haired girl.

Touko looked at the pokeball then at Victini "I get it now." she thought "Do you want to come with us or stay here?" she asked, holding the pokeball out.

Victini seemed to be deep in thought "Vi!" he replied, pressing the button on the pokeball, the ball shaking three times before stopping. Afterwards the pokeball opened and he came back out.

The brunette smiled and patted Victini's head "Welcome to the team, little guy." she said then heard footsteps, she looked and saw police come into the room "Right on time." she muttered.

**Later...**

* * *

"So this is the Pokemon they were after? He's so adorable!" Bianca squealed, petting Victini. Standing outside the lighthouse with her two friends.

Cheren pushed up his glasses "He seems to be number zero zero zero in the Pokedex, but it says he gives victory to his trainer and others." he said, he heard complaints then turnedhis head to look at the handcuffed Plasma Grunts and police. The Grunt from Victini's room turned and growled at Touko.

"I don't know what you did. But living with Vicitini means accepting Victini's cruel destiny. Someday we will test you and see if you're truly ready for that." the Plasma Grunt said before getting taken away with his teammates by the police.

Touko rolled her eyes and noticed Professor Juniper with the police "Professor Juniper?" she thought. The professor turning to her and her friends and walking to them.

"Thanks to you, Bianca, Cheren, Touko, this group that was up to no good has been captured." Professor Juniper said, she took a step forward to Touko and looked at her "Victini is a mythical Pokemon that is said to radiate energy from it's body...when people and Pokemon come into contact with that energy, it fills up their bodies, and they exhibit more power than usual. That's why there was no end to the people who wanted to use Victini for their own evil ends..."she explained, looking at the Mythical rabbit Pokemon "I'm sure the person who built this underground room for Victini was sincerely trying to help it. But I think shutting the poor thing up in this room was a mistake."

Touko, Cheren and Bianca nodded in agreement "No one should be living alone for so long, it's a sad and lonely life to be locked up for so many years." Bianca said. Professor Juniper nodded in agreement.

"Thanks to you three, Victini has a new destiny that does not involve being used in Team Plasma's schemes." Professor Juniper said, she turned to Touko "Making sure no one misuses Victini's powers is now your duty! Also...Victini's number in the Pokedexs was, from what I heard, assigned in the hopes that Victini's power to bring victory would be shared with the Trainer who travels with a Pokedex..." she said, a police officer ran to her.

"Professor Juniper!" the police officer called out to her "We've cornered the crooks with our high speed boat! We will return to Castelia City! Please come on board, too!" he added. The professor turned to him.

"Thank you! I'll be right there!" the Unova professor said, she turned back to the three Pokemon Trainers "I can't believe it when people are led astray by Pokemon's astounding abilities and try to misuse them..." she admitted. "But it's only when we face Pokemon with a good heart that we can make a brighter future!" she stated, she turned around and walked away with the police officers.

Bianca looked at her friends "So what do we do now?" she asked. Cheren shrugging in response.

"I think it's best we return to Castelia City, I believe we need dome rest after today." Cheren said.

Touko nodded in agreement "I agree with Cheren-chan, let's go back." she said, walking back to the boat with her friends.

**Next day...**

* * *

"So we need to name you..."the Earth Senshi told Victini, the Mythical Pokemon sitting on her shoulders. Tapping her chin in thought "Your name is Victini so...V? No, that be like naming you after the alphabet and not putting much thought into it..." she said "Maybe it can be your name but shorten?" she suggested.

Victini hummed "V V!" he said happily.

"V V? ...Vivi...that's it! Your nickname can be Vivi!" Touko cheered, pumping her fist in the air. She looked ahead and saw a ink stand ahead, a line of people at it. She walked to it and bread'd a scene "Castelia Cone? What are those?" she muttered before a voice spoke.

"You're here too, huh?"

Touko looked up from the sign and saw N "Oh yeah, I was just wondering what a Castelia Cone is." she said, looking around then saw a floating ice cream cone "Is that a Castelia Cone?" she asked "I didn't know Pokemon were edible..." she muttered. N's eyes widen and he looked at Touko.

"WHAT?! No no no no no no no, pokemon are NOT edible, a Castelia cone is an ice cream cone, not a Vanillite, Vanillish, or Vanilluxe." N said.

"Ohhhhhhh..." the brown haired girl said, a few seconds went by before she asked " What's a Vanillite, Vanillish and Vanilluxe?"

The green haired boy sighed "Well..." he said then began explaining Pokemon and Castelia Cones to the brunette.

Touko's eyes widen "That was a loooooong lecture...I wanna Castelia cone now..." she said, the green haired boy sweat dropped then noticed Victini.

"Is that the Mythical Pokemon Victini?" N asked. Touko nodded as a reply, buying some Castelia Cones for her Pokemon "Yes, why?" she replied.

"It's very interesting, mind telling me how you met it?" N asked, getting two Castelia Cones for him and Zorua and following Touko and her Pokemon to a bench.

The brunette thought as she sat down on the bench, taking her bag off "Well, um, you see..." she trailed off and began telling N what happened. By the time she was finished, Victini had finished it's ice cream, she looked at the Mythical Pokemon "Do you want another ice cream cone, Vivi?" she asked,petting it gently.

"Vi!" Victini replied cheerfully.

Touko stood up "Alright, I'll be right back, honey." she said. Walking to the ice cream stand.

N looked around and began searching for Victini's Pokemon, he saw the Mythical Pokemon growling at him "Oh relax, I am saving you from being abused!"

_"I am not being abused! Touko-chan is my new mom!" _Victini's voice yelled, glaring at N as it's ears got flames on them. Zorua took a step back.

_"Uh N..." _Zorua trailed off as N got out Victini's pokeball then heard Touko's voice yell.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Touko was glaring at the two, her eyes burning with anger. She gave Victini his ice cream tone and turned to N, looking like she was about to kill the green haired boy.

N sweat dropped "Heehee...I can explain?" he said. Looking up at the Pokemon Trainer. The girl raising her hand before...

_**SLAP! **_

A loud slap echoed across the city, it was so loud, Zorua thought his trainer was knocked unconscious by it. But it looked like a few more slaps was coming to his trainer.

**Meanwhile in Kalos...**

* * *

A blonde pigtailed girl with odangos and blue eyes suddenly stopped walking "What was that?" she asked. Her friend stopped walking and looked at her. His black hair went a couple inches past his ears and he had gray eyes.

"It sounded like a slap." the boy replied, he rubbed his cheek "I wonder how innocent that poor guy was." he said.

The girl glared at her friend and raised her hand, slapping the boy.

* * *

**Chapter done! Yes! In the end, I decided to make this a non Christmas chapter to not wait until December to update. I hope it's good o_o**

**The girl and boy are Usagi and Calem in my friend, Hannah-chan13's Sailor Moon and Pokemon crossover, Celestial. It's awesome, go check it out! ^o^**


End file.
